Our Love Everlasting
by Ai Yuukan
Summary: Kathryn, upon agreeing to become the second Byakko no Miko, finds herself attacked by a lost spirit and the unrequited love she feels for the Konan Emperor. 6 Chapters up!
1. The Girls of Legend

"Our Love Everlasting" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kathryn whimpered as the tenth couple walked by, hand in hand, blushing with love for each other. It just wasn't fair.  
"Aaahh." Lilian sighed, echoing her sister's sentiments, only more resigned. Kathryn sighed herself and looked over at her sisters sitting with her on the park bench. All of them looked downright miserable, as they should be. Kathryn was seventeen, and she had never had a boyfriend in her life! Well, so had her sisters, but she privately thought her disappointment ran deeper than theirs. It was Valentine's Day, and she didn't even have a bloody crush! She was pathetic. And all of a sudden, she felt old. She was the second eldest sister and without a love life. She was starting to become an old maid! She shuddered at the thought. Nothing could be more horrible.  
And she was attractive enough, she supposed. Sure, she didn't have Lilian's elegant beauty, Vivien's generous curves, and Samantha's cuteness, but she had.. had.. nothing. Kathryn's face resembled a grumpy toad's as she realized she had nothing to be proud of except her blond hair. Weren't blonds supposed to have all the fun? Well, at least she knew she couldn't trust rumours anymore. And they had used to be so dependable.. She didn't have a boyfriend. And why didn't she? Because she couldn't help but love arguing, and was just plain weird. She was a geek. Toadstools.  
"Hey, don't look so down." Lilian said brightly. Kathryn pouted in answer to that. She had every right to look down! Lilian didn't have a problem with looking pretty! She was the one with silvery hair and sea- blue eyes. She didn't have Kathryn's bushy blond hair and eyes the unattractive color of pavement.  
And Vivien! She looked like an Irish goddess with her red-gold curls and violet eyes. Violet eyes! Why did she have to be the one with uninteresting eye color? Kathryn slumped in self-pity.  
And Samantha! She looked so cute with her round face and large eyes. Decent, nice guys were always drawn to her. But they always steered clear of her like they would the plague. Toadstools. "We're single, we're crushless, we're miserable." She mumbled distastefully.  
Lilian smiled. "That's not true, Kathryn. We have plenty of crushes!"  
Vivien snorted for her. "Yeah, and the closest we can get to them is by pressing our faces up to the screen. Anime crushes don't count."  
The youngest sister, a pretty girl with light brown hair and soft green eyes, shook her head, amused. "But if they did, we'd be pretty shameless."  
Kathryn couldn't help but chuckle deeply at that. Her mood began to lift. Lilian thought of something. "Hey, do you all want to call Miaka?"  
Kathryn's mood lifted even more. Yuuki Miaka and her friends were all penpals with the Smith sisters, and they all got along swell!  
Kathryn suddenly looked thoughtful. "Hey. remember when father said we could pick a place to vacation this year? Why don't we go to Japan? And finally meet Miaka and her friends?"  
  
Everyone brightened at the idea. Lilian was the only one who looked hesitant. She twirled silver strands of hair with her fingers. "I think we should ask Miaka if it's all right, first. Don't you think?"  
Kathryn beamed. "I can't wait to meet Keisuke!" She exclaimed. She smiled wryly when everyone laughed. They all knew she loved to talk with Keisuke and purposely rile him. Kathryn sighed. Well, that was what made her interesting. It was what made her stand out. Lilian had her elegant beauty and sophisticated mind, Vivien had her fiery and interesting nature, and Samantha had her cuteness and her smarts. Samantha, the girl with light brown hair and green eyes, dimpled. "I can't wait to meet Taka and Tetsuya!" She smiled. "They're so sweet about Yui and Miaka! Maybe they'll introduce me to their friends who are just as sweet!" She said hopefully.  
Vivien chuckled. "I hope Miaka eats as much as she says she does. I could use a new eating partner." Her stomach growled at the thought of food.  
Everyone laughed. Lilian smiled. "Yui's very smart. I need a good study partner. All of you don't know zilch about astronomy!"  
Samantha giggled. "Well, you don't have any musical aptitude whatsoever."  
Vivien grinned. "You eat like a bird!"  
Kathryn smiled. "And you hate reading!" So did everyone, she reminded herself.  
Lilian laughed. "Well, we all agree, we all need a partner. So should we call Miaka tonight?"  
Kathryn smiled. 'Why not call her now? It's the right time." She suggested hopefully.  
Lilian frowned. "I am not using up all my minutes!" Kathryn's face fell.  
"Aw, come on!" Everyone pleaded. "Please?" Lilian sighed.  
"Fine! But that means you're buying me more minutes!"  
"We promise!" Her sisters chirped.  
Lilian smiled. "But I only have Yui's number."  
Vivien smiled. "I have Miaka's number!" She handed her address book to her sister cheerfully. She flipped over to Miaka's name and number.  
"Are you sure it's the right time?" Lilian wanted to be sure.  
"We're sure!"  
  
"Dinner!" Lilian's father called out.  
Kathryn looked up briefly from her book. "I'll be there in a few!" She called back. Her attention returned to her book. She was reading a pocket-book, a romance novel, and her hearts sighed with wistfulness. Echoing her heart's sigh, Kathryn dog-eared her book and stashed it under her bed with all the rest of her romance novel. She got up from the bed and tucked the blanket down to hide them. Wouldn't want her sisters finding them. She would never live it down. Kathryn, school weirdo, and impassioned fantasy-guru, reading historical romance novels that talked of fine, fine, muscled heroes and extremely lucky and attractive heroines. Kathryn sighed. She didn't understand it herself, but she could help but savor the moment she read of the mutual confessions of love between the heroes and their heroines. It was just so.. beautiful.  
Kathryn stood and slipped into her furry bunny slippers. Walking towards the door, she paused when she caught herself in her mirror. Slowly, she turned.. and sighed. She looked like a frump. Definitely unworthy of romance novel heroine-status. She touched her mirror's surface and her eyes saddened. Who would ever love her? She longed for storybook love, but she knew she could never be one of the heroines she always read about. No one ever noticed her, much less love her. But maybe.. someday.. someone could accidentally fall in love with her, like the heroes occasionally did with the heroines. But she turned away and wiped away a tear with the sleeve of her striped pajamas. Who was she kidding?  
  
Samantha walked into the kitchen, perusing a new music book. "Uncle? Did this come in the mail today?"  
"Mm-hm." The uncle was busy trying to keep Vivien away from the food. "Vivi! Set the table first!"  
Vivien frowned at that. "Uncle, don't call me Vivi!" She said, exasperated. "It sounds like a dog's name!"  
Lilian walked into the kitchen and smiled when she heard her sister. "Now, now, Vivi. don't think like that."  
Kathryn came into the kitchen, new romance book in hand. She had had it covered with newspaper so her sisters' wouldn't suspect. She grinned. "She's right, you know. Vivi does sound a lot like Fifi."  
"Kate!" Vivien was frowning, but her eyes twinkled. She turned back to her uncle. "Hey, we've decided where to go for vacation already, uncle."  
Her uncle only paused momentarily as he ladled the tomato sauce over the plates of spaghetti. "Oh? Where?"  
Vivien's eyes were sparkling. "Japan! We want to see Miaka and her friends."  
Her uncle did pause for a moment longer before he reached to place the large, scrumptious-looking meatballs on each plate. "Oh, really?" Washing his hands, he sighed. "I'm sorry girls, but something's come up."  
Kathryn's eyes widened. "What?"  
"I have. business. in the east. I'm afraid I can't join you on your vacation." He stuck a piece of parsley on each plate and two thick loaves of Italian bread to complete the tantalizing picture. Vivien drooled.  
"Oh?" Kathryn sighed sadly then shrugged. "Oh, well. We'll bring you back a souvenir, then, father." Hey, maybe without a chaperone, she'd get lucky? Then her eyes dimmed. Very bloody likely.  
Lilian sighed wearily. "This will be our first time traveling alone, dad. Are you sure you can't come?"  
Lilian's father's eyes were shadowed. "It just. came up. This deal. is very important."  
Samantha nodded with understanding. "Of course it is, uncle. We understand."  
She smiled cheerfully. "Can we eat dinner now?" She begged her father and foster siblings, a plaintive note in her voice. "My stomach's crying for nourishment, here!"  
Everyone looked at each other for a moment before laughing at Vivien's. Vivien smiled. The tension evaporated. "Oh, fine." Lilian said chuckling, reaching for the plates to set on the table.  
Vivien smiled cheerfully. "Yay!"  
  
"The Smith sisters are coming over next week! That's great!" Taka exclaimed.  
Tetsuya nodded. "They're great! Samantha's a great listener."  
Yui, for some reason, blushed. Miaka nodded enthusiastically. "And Vivien and I like to eat the same food! It's so cool!" She eyes sparkled with anticipation.  
Yui smiled. "And Lilian's smart. You can't find too many people like her nowadays."  
Everyone frowned at Yui when she said that. Yui giggled. "Well, it's true! How about you, Keisuke? Don't you think it's great?"  
"Your penpals are great, maybe, but Kathryn's a pain." Miaka's brother grumbled, ill-naturedly.  
Miaka laughed. "Yesterday, Kathryn said she bet Keisuke looks like a dog." Her eyes twinkled. With great difficulty, he resisted the urge to twist her arm until she begged for mercy. He still couldn't believe how Miaka had managed to get an eyeful of his chat with Kathryn yesterday. And he was the only one who wasn't looking forward to meeting this particular Smith sister. Well.. maybe he was a little bit curious, he finally admitted to himself.  
Taka laughed. "She sounds great!"  
Keisuke glared at Miaka's boyfriend. "Well, I bet she looks like a goose." He mumbled, irritated. He bet she did, too.  
Yui sighed. "It's good we found such good penpals like them. They've been a great help. getting us over." Yui couldn't continue.  
Miaka nodded sadly. "Yeah." She felt tears rise in her eyes at the thought of Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Hotohori. A couple of months after the final battle with Nakago, Miaka had found Vivien on the internet as an email-penpal and had grown to be real friends with the American girl. Vivien had introduced her sisters to Miaka and her friends online, and now all of them had one of the Smith sisters as their penpal. She had told Vivian a lot of things. and she had also told her about the book. Miaka grew uneasy thinking what her friends would say if they had found out about it.  
Yui looked down at her tea. Lilian had helped her get over the deaths of her own seishi, and her self-loathing. She had told Lilian everything. and Lilian had believed her. She couldn't wait to meet her. She dreaded the thought of any of her friends knowing what she had done.  
Keisuke grimly remembered an argument he had once had with Kathryn. She had insulted his masculinity and in a burst of temper, he had blurted out what had happened to his sister by means of defending himself. Softening, he also remembered that Kathryn had believed him and what followed had been one of their rare truces of that time. He would never tell his friends what he had done.  
Taka had immediately sensed a kindred spirit in Samantha and with little argument from Tetsuya, he had also told her of his adventures in the book as the Suzaku seishi Tamahome. Samantha had believed them and even in her quiet moments, offered a word of comfort to ease his pain at losing his fellow seishi. Taka and Tetsuya had agreed not to ever tell the others of their secret.  
Giggling, two nyan-nyans disappeared in a poof of pink smoke in the friends' kitchen.  
  
Kathryn waited anxiously in the waiting area with Vivien and Samantha. She had broken out in a cold sweat. What if Keisuke didn't like her? She had been surprised enough when he hadn't broken their penpal-ship when they had first started communicating, but what if he saw her and rejected her on sight? She knew she looked horrible; she had slept in the plane and her hair looked like a bird's nest. And her clothes were wrinkled and weird- looking. When weren't they weird-looking? But she dearly hoped that despite all this, he wouldn't reject her too quickly. Lilian dragged Vivien's last suitcase out from the claiming area and was panting by the time she reached the waiting area where her sisters were waiting comfortably in their seats. "Are they here yet?" She asked cheerfully.  
Vivien looked up at her sister, smiling. "No, not yet, but Miaka- chan called and they said they'd be here in a few minutes." Lilian nodded. "Well, they're not that late." She muttered to herself.  
Kathryn had heard her. She chuckled. "Nervous?" She asked, rubbing her hands on her pants.  
Lilian shook her head. "Don't be silly."  
Samantha nodded, convinced. "She's nervous."  
"No, I'm not!" Lilian snapped.  
"You're wrong, Sammy: she's petrified." Vivien said wryly.  
Lilian scowled at her sister. "Well, for all you know Japanese people have this tendency to look upon foreigners with disdain. Of course, I'm nervous!" She exclaimed.  
Vivien couldn't believe it. She rolled her eyes. "And we're supposed to care? For goodness' sake, Lily, we're Americans. Americans don't care what everyone says about us. For all we know, they could be admiring us for our boldness and individuality." She said confidently.  
Kathryn nodded. "You said it, Vivi." Even if she was always self- degrading, she had to agree to Vivien's declaration. It had brightened her considerably. She was an American. And proud to be one.  
Samantha said softly, "Besides, do you really think our penpals are like that? I don't think Taka and Tetsuya would think like that."  
Vivien nodded. "Exactly. We got along fine with our penpals via the internet, so what should be the difference face-to-face." She said, hoping she was right.  
"Speak for yourself, Vivi. Keisuke's probably furious that I'm here, anyway. He doesn't respond well to my argumentative nature." Kathryn mumbled disheartened.  
"Ooh, do you think that's them?" Samantha stood up and began waving to a group of people headed their way.  
"How do you know it's them?"  
  
"I don't know. I just hope it's them."  
"Great." Lilian grumbled.  
"Oh, it is them! Aren't I lucky? They're waving back. at least four of them are."  
Kathryn grinned for her sisters, but inside she was melting with disappointment. "I bet Keisuke's the one keeping his hand down."  
  
"That's them?" Keisuke gaped. "Are you sure?" No freaking way!  
  
Miaka looked slyly across at her brother. "Pretty much. Why?" She wondered at the horrified look on his face.  
  
"They're not supposed to look like that!" Well, everyone except Kathryn, at the least!  
Yui chuckled. "Why not?"  
  
"They're beautiful! All of them are horribly beautiful!" He was aghast at the sight.  
"I think he was expecting Kathryn to be the ugly one." Tetsuya mumbled to Taka. Taka chuckled.  
"Hi!" Vivien jumped up and went to greet their friends. Her red- gold curls bounced and her violet eyes sparkled. She looked at Yui and Miaka for a moment before grinning and pointing at Miaka. Her buns looked like meatballs. "You're Miaka, right?"  
Miaka squealed happily, her eyes shining. "Bingo!" Miaka eyed Vivien's curls incredulously. They looked like macaroni. Yum. Her stomach grumbled.  
Vivien's eyes were sparkling. "Yay!" Her stomach growled. She blushed. Then she heard Miaka's own stomach. Vivien and Miaka's face broke into grins.  
Tetsuya and Taka went to the gentle-looking girl with brown hair and green eyes. "You're Samantha, right?" Tetsuya ventured.  
Samantha smiled prettily. "Yes, I am. You're Tetsuya?" She said in perfect Japanese.  
Keisuke stared at Lilian and Kathryn, trying to tell who was his penpal. The only problem was: he couldn't tell who was the uglier. Kathryn was bound to be the uglier, he had wagered. He was stumped.  
Yui chuckled. She went to Lilian. "You're Lilian, right? You look like you have more intelligence than your sisters." She explained.  
Lilian smiled. "Yes, I'm Lilian. This should be interesting."  
Keisuke stared at Kathryn. "You're K-Kathryn?" Damn it, but she was gorgeous. Her shining blond hair and silvery eyes were devastating! The realization of her beauty felt like a punch in the gut.  
Kathryn grinned. "Hai! And you're Keisuke? Okay, I was wrong, you don't look like a dog. much." She quipped, also in perfect Japanese.  
Keisuke relaxed and smiled. Yep, it was definitely Kathryn. Strange, her comment didn't sound as insulting as it did online. Maybe it had something to do with her smile. He hadn't pictured her as smiling when they chatted online. "Thank you. You're not as ugly as I thought you would be."  
Kathryn chuckled. "You expected a hag?" Well, of course he had known she was seventeen..  
"Exactly." So disgustingly honest.  
"At least forty?" She was being ridiculous, she knew.  
"You read my mind." He was hilarious.  
Kathryn couldn't help it and laughed. "This is so funny! I wish you could have seen your face when you saw me! I wish I had had a camera!" She felt so relieved. Maybe he wouldn't hate her after all.  
Keisuke laughed, feeling much at ease with his new friend.  
Three nyan-nyans giggled as they poofed out of view.  
  
"And.. checkmate!" Keisuke laughed triumphantly as he leaned back in his chair.  
Kathryn gasped and narrowed her eyes at the chessboard. "No way!" Finally, she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "No fair.." She whimpered.  
Keisuke chuckled. "Just admit it, Kate. This isn't your game."  
"Neither is it yours. Did you already forget we're tied? I won just as many games as you did!"  
Keisuke shrugged. "But I won this last round."  
Kathryn frowned. "Who says this is the last round?"  
"I say so. Besides, I hate chess." Keisuke confessed.  
Kathryn grinned. "That explains it. I hate chess, too. No wonder you're so bad at it."  
Keisuke scowled mockingly at Kathryn. If she had said that online, he would have taken grievous offense, but seeing her smile as she insulted him, he didn't feel the slightest bit offended. "Yeah right. Well, I won, so that means you're paying for lunch."  
"Lunch?" Kathryn frowned as she looked at her watch. "It's noon already?"  
Keisuke grinned. "Yep. Where do you wanna go?"  
Kathryn shrugged. "The nearest MacDonald's would be fine."  
Keisuke arched a brow. "Let's go to Kentucky's. I'm in the mood for chicken."  
Kathryn snorted as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Well, too bad. We're getting Big Macs."  
Keisuke frowned. "Chicken."  
"Big Macs."  
Keisuke shook his head. "Burgers are messy."  
Kathryn arched a brow. "Chicken's greasy."  
They both glared at each other before grinning. "I wondered when we were getting around to this." Keisuke said, chuckling.  
Kathryn laughed. "It's about time we started arguing." She agreed. "So, let's compromise. How about treating our sweet tooth, and let's go to Dunkin' Donuts?" She suggested.  
Keisuke made a face. "Nah. I'm feeling for ice cream."  
"Doughnuts."  
"Ice Cream."  
Kathryn sniffed. "Ice cream's too cold."  
Keisuke rolled his eyes. "That's like saying doughnuts are too round. We're getting ice cream."  
"Doughnuts." Kathryn stubbornly argued.  
"Ice cream."  
"Doughnuts." Kathryn maintained. She could go on like this all day.  
  
"Ice cream's good." Kathryn said as she ate up the last of her cone.  
"This isn't all that bad." Keisuke admitted as he ate up the last of his doughnut. He hadn't know how it happened, but within ten minutes, he had gotten sick of saying ice cream and had suddenly gotten the craving for doughnuts. Apparently, it had been the same with Kathryn. And so they had gotten different sweet-tooth lunches, and now they were strolling down the pavement like old friends.  
Kathryn suddenly stopped and looked at an ominous-looking building in front of her. "Keisuke.. is this?.."  
Keisuke looked up at the library and his eyes grew shadowed. "Yeah, it is. This is the library."  
"This is where Miaka..?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh." Kathryn couldn't help but stare. "Do you still go here?"  
  
Keisuke sighed. "Not if I can help it. Whenever I'm here, I keep on getting reminded how much danger Miaka went through in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. I was.. powerless.."  
And he didn't like feeling powerless. Kathryn knew what he was feeling and almost smiled. Men. They constantly liked being in a position of power. Typical.. but touching. "You couldn't do anything, Keisuke." She said gently. "If you could have been able, I know you would have jumped in there right after Miaka."  
Keisuke looked at Kathryn strangely. It was strange.. hearing that from her. She almost sounded.. female.  
"Keisuke! Kathryn!" Miaka yelled out to them suddenly. She ran down to them from the library steps.  
"Miaka?" Keisuke frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Miaka was breathless with fear and panic. "It's Lilian and Vivian! They've disappeared!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
"Where are they?" Kathryn demanded worriedly.  
Miaka was pale with shock. "I think they're in the book! Yui said they were in the library, but when Lilian went to put back a book, she never came back. She went inside the book! And I was just walking with Vivien when Yui-chan called me to tell me what happened to Lilian when Vivien just disappeared. There was this red flash.."  
"Red flash? Suzaku's light?" Kathryn was shocked.  
Miaka sputtered. "Suzaku? You know about him?!"  
  
"Where's Samantha?" Keisuke demanded impatiently from his sister.  
Miaka's face was as white as a sheet. "I think she's okay.. I called Tetsuya and Taka a few minutes ago and she's still with them.. Keisuke.. what could be wrong in the book now?"  
Our words are getting erased by the minute. You must hurry.  
Kathryn jumped. Who was that?! "Who are you?" She looked around but saw no one.  
"Who's who?" Keisuke asked, frowning.  
It's been too long, my daughter.  
Kathryn paled. That voice.. "Daddy?" She whispered weakly. Keisuke's cell-phone rang. "What?!" He snapped into the receiver. Daughter, return home. Come home, my daughter. Kathryn felt faint. ".. Daddy?"  
"Kathryn! What's wrong?" Miaka asked worriedly.  
"What do you mean Samantha's disappeared?! How is that possible?!"  
I'm missed you so much, Katie. Please, come home.  
Kathryn's eyes misted over. "Daddy..? Where are you?"  
  
I'm here.. will you come home?  
Kathryn knew it was her father's voice that spoke to her. Years of longing rushed over her in a wave. She felt herself trembling.. Miaka's face blurred in front of her. "Daddy.. how.."  
Please.. come home, my daughter.  
Kathryn felt herself falling. "Daddy..? Daddy.."  
Katie, please.. answer me.  
Tears filled Kathryn's eyes. "Daddy.. I.." Emotions she had thoughts she had cast aside years ago filled her heart once more. "Daddy.. I.."  
"Kathryn!"  
"Kate!" The voices were fading away.  
"I.."  
Yes, Katie?  
A tear flowed down Kathryn's cheek. "Daddy.. I.. wanna go home.."  
"Kate!"  
"Kathryn!"  
Keisuke and Miaka watched in horror as their friend fell through the pavement. 


	2. A Very Different Story

"Our Love Everlasting" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Houki-sama. Houki-sama."  
Kathryn didn't want to wake up. What a lovely dream.. And who was Houki? She turned over and smiled tearfully at the memory of her father's voice. Daddy..  
"Houki-sama. You have a letter, Houki-sama."  
Kathryn groaned. She didn't want to wake up. And she wasn't Houki! And who was talking to her anyway? The voice wasn't familiar. She cracked open one eye. "Who-Who is it?"  
The maid sighed with relief. "It's a letter from your hometown, Houki-sama."  
Kathryn closed her eyes again. "I'm not Houki." She muttered irritably.  
The maid blinked. "Is something wrong, Houki-sama?"  
Kathryn groaned and sat upright in bed. "For the last time, my name isn't Houki! It's - What the hell?!?!"  
"Houki-sama! Your hair!" The dark-haired maid gasped in wonder. "It's blue!"  
Kathryn didn't pay her any attention. She stared in shock at the beautiful room she was in. She was in a bed of silver and purple and blue.. and her maid. She stared. She had dark hair gracefully pinned up with a pair of what looked like red chopsticks and was dressed in a very simple yet elegant pink kimono embroidered with red and white leaves. Kathryn felt faint. Holy freakin' cow! "Where am I?" She demanded in a shaken, scared voice.  
The maid sweatdropped. "Houki-sama? Do you need to rest some more?" She then gaped as she realized the color of Kathryn's eyes. They were silver! She rubbed her eyes and hurried to open the screen door. It must be the light!, she decided worriedly.  
Kathryn stared as the screen door was opened and revealed the setting of a Chinese palace before her. She started shaking. "Where am I?"  
Someone chuckled deeply in her mind. You are home, my daughter.  
Almost immediately, Kathryn relaxed. Daddy? She called out for him in a tentative whisper.  
I am here, my little kitten. You are home and I am here with you.  
"Eri! Is something wrong?" A passing maid asked the disgruntled servant.  
Eri nodded. "Hai! Something is wrong with Houki-sama! Her coloring has gone all - crazy! Please, fetch the doctor!"  
"H-Hai!"  
"Houki-sama! Do not worry! I will call Korin at once! She'll help us!" Eri rushed out of the room and closed the screen door behind her.  
Kathryn looked around the room, looking for her father. "Daddy? Where are you?"  
Right here. Suddenly, before her, several white lights surfaced and suddenly, he was there! A tall man, with long flowing white hair and garbed in an imperial white and black robe, was there standing before her bed.  
Kathryn's hands rose up to cover her mouth. Those black eyes.. it was really.. him. Daddy?  
The man glowed with an ethereal white and silver light as he moved to Kathryn's bedstead. My dear child.. are you well?  
  
Kathryn couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Daddy!"  
  
"I am where?" Kathryn asked, wiping her face with her sleeve.  
In the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Do you remember the book Keisuke told you of? You are in the book. The man told her gently.  
Kathryn smiled at the gentle look in her father's eyes. He was alive.. she had always believed.. She shook her head and returned to the matter at hand with a trembling smile. "Yes.. I remember. Then I am really in the book? At the beginning?"  
The man nodded. Hai. I brought you here.. not only to reunite us.. but to ask you to do something for me.  
Kathryn cocked her head, puzzled. "What?"  
It was the only way I could manage to have you back with me. You are at the beginning for a reason. Do you remember what your friend told you of the Byakko no Miko?  
Kathryn frowned thoughtfully. "I think.. she summoned Byakko.. didn't she?"  
The man nodded. She did and she was a wonderful miko.. but she her third wish.. do you remember it?  
  
Kathryn nodded slowly. "Hai."  
She wished to be together with her lover, Tatara. Although I would have gladly agreed, it was not in my power to do so. I could not grant that wish. And so the third wish remains ungranted. That is why you are here.  
Kathryn frowned again. "Why?"  
You will be the second Byakko no Miko.  
Kathryn stared. "No way!"  
The man suddenly stiffened and turned. I must go. Call me again later and I will come. You must be alone. I will explain more then. In the meantime, find your sisters.  
Kathryn stiffened. "Th-They're here?"  
Yes, and although I am confident of Suzaku's manners, I am not to sure of Genbu's. Comfort them, especially Samantha.  
Kathryn held on to her father's arm. "Please.. don't go.." Not when she had just found him again!  
The man smiled gently and kissed her on the forehead. I will never be far away, my daughter. Now that I am your father once more, I'll never let my baby go.  
Kathryn smiled tearfully against her father's robe. "I love you, daddy."  
The man smiled gently before disappearing in a haze of white lights. And I have always loved you, my daughter.  
  
"Houki-sama!"  
Kathryn looked up. "Yeah?" She smiled. She was speaking Chinese! How cool was that?  
A woman came up from behind her maid. "You aught to get a new maid, Houki, you know. She's just told me that your coloring's gone all 'crazy'. What is she..!! Houki! What's happened to you?!" The purple-haired woman shrieked.  
Kathryn frowned. "Who are you?" She touched her hair. "And what's wrong with my hair?" She lifted a strand and promptly screamed. "BLUE?!?" Her hair was blue!!!!!  
The purple-haired woman ventured closer. "Sugoi.. and your eyes.."  
Kathryn was almost afraid to ask. "What about them?"  
The woman frowned. "They're silver."  
Kathryn almost slumped with relief. Her eyes were normal then, thank the stars. "Geez, you scared me, you know."  
The woman's frown deepened. "Is something wrong, Houki? You're acting.. different."  
Kathryn sighed. "Must I say it again? I'm not Houki."  
The woman arched a brow. "And I'm not beautiful. Right."  
"Really, I'm not Houki!"  
"Uh-huh."  
Kathryn sweatdropped. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
"And what's with your clothes?" The woman continued on curiously.  
Kathryn looked down and almost smiled. She was still in her own clothes. The woman felt her forehead. "Are you ill?"  
"I.. don't think so.. why?"  
The woman sighed. "It you're not trying to suffocate yourself with wool, then I don't know what you're doing."  
Kathryn finally understood. She was referring to her wool sweater! "Er.. I can explain."  
"You'd better." The woman agreed.  
Kathryn didn't know where to start. "Okay. Here I go. My name is not Houki. It's Kathryn. Kathryn Smith."  
"Ka-shi-rin Sumi-su?" The woman wrinkled her nose. "Your stories get stranger every day, Houki."  
Exasperated, Kathryn insisted, "My name is not Houki! It's Kathryn! Kate for short." Your seishi name is Shoshi. Kathryn smiled and closed her eyes. Her father's love filled her heart and made her warm. "My.. seishi name is Shoshi."  
"Right." The woman said dubiously.  
Kathryn ignored her. You have been sent by Byakko to fulfill your destiny and complete your soul. You will require Konan's aid. Kathryn's eyes widened with wonder. "I have been sent by Byakko.. and I will need to speak with the emperor.."  
At that the woman burst out laughing. Kathryn stared at her with confusion. "Nani?"  
The woman chuckled long after she finished laughing. "That was a good one, Houki. Real good."  
Kathryn sweatdropped. Just how many times was she supposed to tell her..?  
The woman wiped away her tears. "Really.. it's really something.. the way we make things up just to be admitted to see the emperor. That was really something, Houki." She started laughing all over again.  
Kathryn sweatdropped. "I wasn't making everything up!"  
Even her father sounded exasperated. Lower your wooly neckline, daughter. That'll teach them.  
Kathryn didn't know what she was doing, but she was willing to do just about anything to get the woman to stop laughing. "Look! I'll prove it!" She lowered her neckline.  
The woman stopped laughing immediately. After a long moment, the woman said, "Okay, start talking. Now I know you're definitely not Houki.." She narrowed her eyes. "So you could either be who you say you are: Shoshi; or a demon."  
Kathryn sweatdropped. This wasn't good.  
  
"I'm telling you, I really need to see the emperor!" Kathryn shouted at the guards.  
The guards shook their heads. "I'm sorry, but he will not see you!"  
Kathryn bristled. "How dare you speak for the emperor! Now I need to see him, and I need to see him NOW!"  
"Houki-san.." Eri had dropped the -sama now in her distress. "Surely you cannot be serious.."  
Kathryn's father was also infuriated by now. How dare they! I am going to activate your first power now, Katie. Use it well.  
Kathryn frowned. Power?  
"No, we cann-!" One of the guards yelped, "Demon!!"  
Kathryn cocked her head. "Huh?"  
Korin stared up at her. "Okay, now you're freaking me out.."  
With shock, Kathryn realized she was floating off the ground! "Woah, now!"  
They will not let you through. Find another entrance.  
Kathryn felt like crying. "But I'm afraid of heights!!" She whimpered.  
Her father sighed. You will have to lose that fear, daughter, for you have the power to fly.  
At that, Kathryn blinked. "Fly?" She echoed with disbelief.  
Indeed.  
Kathryn's face suddenly broke into a wide smile. "Coolness!"  
  
"Aaah!"  
The emperor jumped as something crashed through the window in the darker parts of his throne room. "Nani?" His advisor yelped.  
"Houki-sama!!"  
The advisor sweatdropped. "Must be another love letter." He muttered uncomfortably. When would that Korin stop?! Her antics were beginning to be unbearable! Clearing his throat, he continued, "Your highness," He bowed his head low. "May I speak?"  
The shadowed emperor inclined his head minutely. The advisor nodded. "I beseech you, your highness, sentence the girl and the boy to death. The girl gave off a red light and disappeared. And the two other girls.. they are responsible for the deaths of six of your soldiers. It is obvious they are involved with the girl and the boy. They might be demons!" He bowed again. "Your highness, please!"  
Kathryn listened intently to the advisor's plea. Korin and Eri tried to get in the window after her. She smiled. But it was too high up to climb. Then, to her surprise, she heard the emperor speak. "Matte. The clothes.. of the three girls.. were foreign. There must be some reason behind it."  
Kathryn stiffened. "Demo.." The advisor protested.  
"Matte!" Kathryn stepped into the light. The emperor and the two courtiers turned to stare at her.  
Another maiden servant rushed into the room at that moment. "Houki- san! Why did you take off like that?" Then she realized where she was and gasped. "Houki-san, what are you doing in here?!" She sounded horrified.  
Kathryn was disgruntled. How many times did she have to tell her?!  
The emperor looked at the young lady curiously, ignoring the maid. She was dressed very strangely. She wore trousers, for one, of some dark blue tough material, and some sort of wooly top that covered her neck. Her footwear was also strange. they were the oddest pair of sandals he had ever seen. Then his eyes went to her face and his eyes widened with surprise. She was beautiful. Her hair, wavy and of a lustrous indigo color, framed her fair, heart-shaped face very prettily, and her eyes. they were silver in color. Most intriguing. The emperor almost smiled. She was almost as beautiful as he. The girl did not take kindly to her maid's interruption. "Look, Eri, my name is not Houki! I told you that one time too many times now!" Her gaze returned to the emperor. "Your highness, will you please describe those girls to me?" With some curiosity, he heard the note of desperation in her voice. He nodded and looked to his aghast advisors. "Describe them." He ordered them. The older courtier recovered first. "H-hai! The one who shone with a red light. she had brown hair and brown eyes. she also wore some sort of brown uniform." The emperor nodded, silently telling him to go on. "The other two girls. The ice demon." "Ice demon?" "Hai, the ice demon had short light brown hair, and green eyes, according to one of the soldiers who survived. The fire demon had strange, foreign hair, and violet eyes." The girl drew in a sharp breath. "The second girl. the fire demon. was her hair. red-gold?" "Hai, that's what he said." Kathryn trembled. Her sisters.. and Miaka? "And their clothes. were they like mine?" The other advisor, observing the girl's clothes. "Come to think of it. he also mentioned one of them wearing something that looks like your trousers." The girl was breathless with relief at the sound of that, but the younger advisor looked aghast. "You! You're with them!" Kathryn nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes, I am!" She looked to the emperor. "Hotohori-san. I know what you're thinking, and it's true." Her silver eyes gleamed with desperation. The emperor's eyes widened. How had she known his name? His seishi name? "Hotohori-san, those girls. one of them is the Suzaku no Miko! Just as you suspected!" Hotohori frowned. He couldn't believe it. Had she read his mind? "And the rest of them?"  
  
"The boy is Tamahome, a Suzaku seishi like yourself. The two other girls. are my sisters." Her eyes were shining. "My name is Kathryn." "Who are you?" Her eyes flashed. "I told you. My name is Kathryn. But my seishi name is. Shoshi." "Shoshi?!"  
  
"How is that possible?" Hotohori wanted to know. Kathryn sweatdropped. "Uh.." Talk about loaded questions. You trained for years under Taittsukun. Once your training was over, you returned to your world, and your memory of this world was wiped clean. You have been summoned to serve Byakko, to right the balance of this world. I have? Yes. Kathryn shrugged. "Er.. I trained under Taittsukun years ago.." "Taittsukun?" Everyone in the world exclaimed. Kathryn nodded. "Er.. once I had completed training, I returned to my world with my sisters and my memory of this world was wiped clean. I have.. been summoned to serve Byakko.. to right the balance of this world." "Byakko?" Hotohori frowned. "Then why do you come to me?" Kathryn bit her lip and tried to remember all that her father had told her. "I have come to request your aid. When the first Byakko no Miko returned to her world, she left one wish ungranted. I have been made the second Byakko no Miko to summon Byakko once more to have the third wish granted. I come to you.. because.. uh.." Suzaku offered his seishi's service to me. When they go to Sairo, you will go with them. But do not tell him that. Tell him only that Suzaku offered Byakko the services of his seishi. Kathryn scratched her head in agitation. "Okay.. Suzaku offered Byakko the services of his seishi..?" Hotohori leaned back on his throne. "Is that so..?" Korin frowned. "But that still doesn't answer one thing." Hotohori looked at the purple-haired palace courtesan. "And what's that?"  
  
Korin looked hard at Kathryn. "She is not Houki. Then where is my friend?" Kathryn looked up at the ceiling. Well, dad? Care to answer this one, too?  
  
Her father's voice was deep with regret. She is gone. In the future, she would have died.. killing the children still alive in her womb. That is why her spirit asked me to replace her past self with someone stronger.. someone who would live long enough to give birth to her future children.. Kathryn was still with shock. She didn't know what to.. say.. "Shoshi?" Korin hurried to the foreigner as she fell. "What's happened..?" Kathryn stared at the ground. "Houki.. is.. Houki.. is.. gone.."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kathryn whispered. "Why..?" Her father didn't answer. 


	3. First Impressions

"Our Love Everlasting" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"How did.. Houki die?" Korin asked Kathryn softly, still unable to believe it herself.  
  
Kathryn's eyes were nearly sightless with shock as she remembered all that her father had explained to her. "I don't.. know. All that my father told me was that she died.. protecting her child, Boushin, from an assassin. When she died, the unborn children in her womb.. died with her."  
  
"Children?" Korin asked faintly. "There were more than one?"  
  
Kathryn closed her eyes before nodding. "Hai.. they must have been twins.."  
  
"Excuse me, Korin-sama?" Korin's maid called out softly.  
  
Korin wiped a tear away with her silken sleeve. "Hai?"  
  
"The emperor wishes to speak to Houk-.. I mean, Shoshi-sama."  
  
Kathryn looked away. "I don't wish to speak to him.." Then she remembered Keisuke telling her the emperor had been a gentle man, and quickly amended, "I mean.. at least, not now."  
  
"I understand.. but I bring you news of your sisters." Hotohori entered the room as Korin exited. The maid slid the door shut after him.  
  
Kathryn turned around to look at the emperor. Samantha and Vivien.. She suddenly realized who was standing in front of her bed and immediately bowed. "Hotohori-sama!"  
  
Hotohori gently placed his hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "Please.. there will never be any need for formality between us. We are after all, both seishi's of deities."  
  
Kathryn smiled softly. Keisuke had been right. The emperor was indeed a gentle man. She slowly stood up straight and looked up at him. His eyes.. were so gentle and his smile.. so kind. With a start, she suddenly remembered something.  
  
Her father chuckled in her mind. You are right. You will be his future bride.  
  
Kathryn's face went up in flames. "N-No Way!"  
  
Hotohori sweatdropped. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Eh, eh, nothing!" Kathryn quickly averted her eyes. His bride? His bride?! "I was just.. thinking.." His bride?! A freakin' empress?! Her thoughts raced.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I understand. There is much to think about. Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"  
  
Kathryn nodded, not really listening. She was going to become this guy's wife?! No freakin' way!  
  
"You say you are Shoshi, one of Taittsukun's seishi.. But there is no mention of them in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.. What can you tell me of them?"  
  
Kathryn snorted. Not much. She didn't know much about them herself. She was going to get married?! But she was only seventeen! Was that even legal?!  
  
Please answer him, daughter. You are Shoshi, one of Taittsukun's six seishi. There were originally seven.. but the seventh was banished many years ago.  
  
Whatever. "Uh.. Taittsukun has six seishi.. she had seven at first, but the seventh one was vanished." Kathryn repeated, not really caring. She was practically engaged to a guy! Now when had she had a say in this?  
  
"I see. Does Taiitsukun have a Miko as well?"  
  
She does. "She does." She wasn't ready to get married!  
  
"How many sisters do you have?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Are all of them warriors of Taittsukun?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"If you are a seishi, then what is your seishi power?"  
  
"Well, flying, I guess.." Kathryn finally looked at Hotohori and sweatdropped to find him taking down notes on a piece of parchment. "Er.. what are you doing?"  
  
"What it looks like I'm doing. Taking notes."  
  
Kathryn laughed nervously. An emperor.. interviewing her? It was official. Things were definitely messed up in this world.  
  
Her father chuckled. Tell him you have two other powers.. well, three, if you want to get technical.. But they haven't been activated yet. They will activate once you get stronger or once I decide you are ready for them.  
  
Kathryn sighed. Why couldn't her dad talk to the emperor himself? "I have two or three other powers, but I haven't learned them yet."  
  
Hotohori frowned. "How interesting. How do you know you have more than one power?"  
  
"Because my daddy told me so."  
  
Hotohori sweatdropped. "Your.. daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, Byakko."  
  
"Byakko?!"  
  
How did you find that out?, Byakko asked her curiously.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. Please, I'm not that stupid.  
  
"So what do you wish to do once you speak to your sisters?" Hotohori asked, sitting next to Kathryn on her bed.  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "Wait around here, I guess, until I'm able to summon Byakko."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
Kathryn hesitated.  
  
Byakko smiled in his daughter's mind. You may tell him as much as you wish. My brothers won't be able to hear you for I am not allowing it. Despite their rules, you do have a free will and I wish for you to exercise it.  
  
Kathryn smiled fondly at the sound of her father's voice. Thanks, dad. She drew in a breath. "Byakko has just told me I am able to tell you the truth of the matter, but it cannot go beyond this room."  
  
Byakko seemed to nod his agreement in his daughter's head. Should my brothers discover you have told him of the complete truth, the consequences will be dire.  
  
How much time do I have?  
Less than ten minutes.  
  
Kathryn bit her lip. Ooh. That wasn't good. "You really can't tell anyone of what I am about to tell you." She stressed to Hotohori. "And Byakko's barrier will be down in less than ten minutes and if his brothers hear us.. I don't want to think about it. We haven't much time."  
  
Hotohori nodded his understanding. "Of course. Now what is it that you have to tell me?"  
  
Kathryn took a deep breath. "I am from the future.. so to speak."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I know it's hard to believe.. but I'm really from the future.. I think. I come from after Miaka has summoned Suzaku.."  
  
"Miaka is.. the girl with your sister?"  
  
"Hai. I lived in an entirely different country from hers in our world, but I became her brother's penpal."  
  
"Pen-pal?"  
  
"Er.. let's just call it 'international correspondence'. Me and my sisters were on a vacation.. to visit Miaka and her friends. There, I hung out with Keisuke, Miaka's brother.. we were near the library.. when all of a sudden,.." Kathryn smiled softly. ".. I was contacted by Byakko, my father.. He brought me here, to the beginning, to slightly rewrite history, so to speak, and restore the balance in this world."  
  
"How was this balance disrupted?"  
  
Kathryn couldn't help but stare. Wow, he didn't seem to be reeling with shock. Very adaptable.. He must be a good emperor. "Well.. do you know of the previous Byakko no Miko?"  
  
Hotohori slowly nodded. "She summoned Byakko and returned to her world."  
  
Oh, he was good. "Hai. But of her three wishes, her last wish was to wish that she and her lover.. the seishi, Tatara.." Kathryn's eyes grew sad. ".. could stay together in this world. But that was the one wish Byakko could not grant. So that wish remained unfulfilled. I am to summon Byakko once more and make that final wish, so the balance in Byakko's section of this world can be restored."  
  
Hotohori looked thoughtful. "So.. you are knowledgeable of the future?"  
  
"Uh.. kinda.."  
  
"Will you tell me of significant events that will happen, then?"  
  
Kathryn hesitated. "Well, Miaka's best friend will become the Seiryuu no Miko.. they'll become enemies.. There's a lot that happens." She turned red. Including her marriage to the emperor sitting beside her. Then she paled. She had also forgotten.. of his death. Kathryn stared at Hotohori, her eyes sad. That's right.. Hotohori would die..  
  
Time's up.  
  
"Kate!!" Vivien and Samantha rushed to greet their sister.  
  
Vivien was the first to notice the change in Kathryn's appearance. "Kate.. your hair!!!"  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I know.. it's blue.."  
  
"But how..? And why are you here.. why didn't you arrive with us?" Samantha mused.  
  
Kathryn looked away. She couldn't tell them.. She smiled wryly. She had never been especially close to any of her sisters enough to confide in them. The thought saddened her. She smiled cheerfully for her sisters' sake. "I have no idea!"  
  
Vivien and Samantha sweatdropped. Vivien looked at Samantha. "You feel it, too, huh?"  
  
Kathryn sweatdropped. "W-What?"  
  
Samantha nodded solemnly. "Yep. She's lying again."  
  
Vivien sighed. "And she does it so easily.."  
  
Kathryn turned red. "I'm not lying!" She protested. Did she really lie that easily?  
  
"So you are Shoshi's sisters?"  
  
Vivien stared at Hotohori with visible shock. There was no way someone who looked that good could be a man. He looked so beautiful!  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I really would like to be called Kate." She hinted, mumbling.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "As you wish."  
  
Samantha smiled. What a gentleman! "Hai. I am Samantha Smith, Kate's sister. My seishi name is Tei."  
  
Vivien raised her hand. "And I'm Kyoku!"  
  
Kathryn goggled. They had already accepted their seishi names?! And Vivien too?! No way..  
  
Hotohori inclined his head. "I am very pleased to meet you. May I please hear your stories?"  
  
Vivien inched closer to her sister. "Yo, Kate.. he's good. Better watch out." She hissed.  
  
Samantha heard that and chuckled at Kathryn's beet-red face. "Vivi!" Kathryn complained, embarrassed.  
  
"Nani? Why is she so red?" Korin wanted to know.  
  
Vivien scooted over to Korin's side. "Haven't you figured it out by now? Kathryn is the kind of girl who loves provoking people."  
  
Korin arched a brow. "I had no clue." She said sarcastically.  
  
Vivien giggled and whispered confidentially, "Well, Kathryn can only provoke people who'll get upset. That's why she's avoided by most guys. But she gets in trouble if she meets people who are eternally polite. Then she'll be on her best behavior. She doesn't have the desire to provoke them, then. But if she's confronted by a guy.."  
  
"What happens?" Korin whispered back, highly curious now.  
  
".. She falls head over heels in love with him. Believe, that's happened so many times in the past. She's a goner when it comes to guys like Hotohori-kun."  
  
"No way!!" Korin exclaimed, horrified. The new Byakko no Miko was going to fall in love with Hotohori-sama?! She was going to be rival for his Highness' affection?! No, that just couldn't be!!!  
  
"Ne, what are you guys whispering about over there?" Kathryn asked grouchily.  
  
Korin replied with a glare. Vivien sweatdropped. Had she said something wrong? Korin glared at Kathryn. "Why should we help you?" She asked angrily. "You're the Byakko no Miko. Suzaku rules this kingdom. You handle your own problems! Go back to Sairo, you lover-stealer!!"  
Everyone sweatdropped. Kathryn looked uncomfortable. "Ne.. Vivi.. what did you tell her?"  
  
Vivien smiled weakly. "Just.. about your problem.. with polite.. guys."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Hotohori sweatdropped as Kathryn started to chase her sister around the room and winced when the older girl caught up with her and proceeded to scream her into submission. Were all females this troublesome? Or only the ones who liked him?  
  
Kathryn threw another pebble into the lake angrily. Why did Vivien have to tell Korin.. that? It was so darn embarrassing! Didn't she have any idea who exactly 'Korin' was?! Weren't the purple hair and haughty, jealous attitude obvious enough?!  
  
Kathryn scowled. And Nuriko really didn't have anything to worry about, besides! She didn't fall in love with all polite guys.. Kathryn blushed. Well.. only most of them. But it had never been love.. just puppy love. She just couldn't help it! She didn't like people who had exploding tempers twenty-four/seven. Though no one would have guessed, she was scared of them. To her, temper tantrums were when people showed their true, scary selves. That.. and she was a bloody chicken.  
  
But Hotohori was.. different. Not only was he polite, but his politeness was natural, and he was.. gentle, too. Kathryn's eyes softened. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.. marrying a guy like that. He would make a good husband.. and a good father. It was going to be true, too.  
  
Kathryn shook her head suddenly, aghast at what she had been thinking. What was wrong with her?! She was only seventeen!! She couldn't get married until she was at least twenty-three! But the law was different here, apparently. Kathryn slouched. She was going to be a regal empress.. then why did she feel so miserable?  
  
Kathryn sighed sadly. But she had always dreamed of marrying.. for love. Could she fall in love with the emperor.. with Hotohori? No, she thought sadly. How could she fall in love with a guy that was in love with Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko? He had loved her so much.. then he had loved Houki. He could never love her.. Besides.. Kathryn closed her eyes with sudden sorrow. How could she love someone fated to die..? 


	4. Shoshi

"Our Love Everlasting" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The birds twittered, the trees outside rustled pleasantly, and a nearby stream trickled playfully in the sun. Inside her room, Kathryn only had eyes for her sketchpad, and for the image that played over and over inside her head.  
  
She was Houki.. no.. Houki was who she was supposed to replace. Kathryn's eyes saddened. But she didn't want to replace anyone.. And she most certainly did not want to marry Hotohori! She didn't want to marry anyone at all!  
  
Her fingers flew over the paper with quick, short strokes. The charcoal she had obtained from Eri was down to a little black nub, but still, she kept on sketching. She could see everything so clearly in her mind's eye. As she drew, tears started to gather in her eyes.. and before long, she had to stop before she ruined the picture with her tears.  
  
She turned around and cried into her charcoal-smudged hands.  
  
"Shoshi-sama..?"  
  
Kathryn couldn't stop crying. "Just go away, Eri. Just.. go.."  
  
The voice smiled sadly. "Please.. I know this is hard for you.. but I just wish to talk with you.."  
  
Kathryn looked up. That voice wasn't Eri's. She stared at the beautiful, tall woman standing just a few feet away from her. "..? Who are you?" She asked tearfully, trying to wipe away her tears with her black-smudged limbs.  
  
The woman smiled softly. "Please.. You needn't cry.. Oh, you're getting tears all over your clothes.. Please.. I don't wish to upset you.."  
  
Kathryn sniffed. Whoever the woman was.. she was really nice. Nicer than she was, at least. At that thought, she burst into tears all over again. The woman cried out with dismay. Kathryn sobbed into her sleeve. "Please.. whoever you are.. please.. come again at another time.."  
  
The woman sighed sadly. "I cannot. This is one of the few times I can come to you.."  
  
At that, Kathryn turned. "..Who are you?" Had Byakko sent her?  
  
The woman smiled sadly. "..Yes, you father did send me."  
  
Kathryn eyes widened. She sniffed. ".. You are a messenger?"  
  
".. You can say that.." The woman's smile broadened. "My name is.."  
  
"Shoshi-sama! Shoshi-sama!"  
  
Kathryn's eyes widened, then she groaned. "Dang it. When will that Eri ever learn?!"  
  
The woman's violet hair fluttered in an unseen wind and her lovely green eyes sparkled with gentle amusement. "I see I will have to wait until I can speak to you face to face again.. I will go now, Shoshi-sama.. but I will only be within you.. So do not be alarmed about what you are about to see."  
  
Kathryn was instantly on guard. "What do you mean? Who are you..?"  
  
"My name is.. Houki."  
  
"Houki?!" Kathryn gaped, but then suddenly, the lovely woman was gone. Something like a gentle, cool breeze suddenly merged with Kathryn's body, giving her goose-bumps. Kathryn staggered. What in the world..?  
  
"Shoshi-sama!" The doors slid open and Kathryn's irritable maid entered. "Shoshi-sama! You're late for your Korin's lady lesson! Shoshi- sama..! What have you done to yourself?!" Eri screeched.  
  
Kathryn blinked then looked down at herself. She was smudged with charcoal on only her arms and hands.. what was the big deal? Oh.. her face. She must look a sight.  
  
Someone's gentle laughter filled her head like a cool rush of playful wind. :Indeed you do. When I first saw what you had done to my face, I almost fainted with shock. You look quite terrible, Shoshi-sama.:  
  
Kathryn couldn't help but smile. Houki.. was within her.. still. She wasn't gone. And her teasing.. was like her own, indeed. She smiled at Eri. "Sorry, Emi. I'll clean up."  
  
"Make sure you do! And my name is E-R-I, Shoshi-sama! With a 'r', not a 'm'." Eri stressed.  
  
Houki sighed. :She was always so very pushy.:  
  
Kathryn mimicked Houki's sigh. Pushy, indeed. "Whatever. And tell Korin I'll be skipping today's lady lesson."  
  
Eri gasped with indignation. "I certainly will not! It is your first lady lesson, and by what I'm beginning to understand of you, you'll certainly need Korin-sama's help!" She wrinkled her nose. "You have black smudges all over you. You look like a spotted rat. And pin up your hair. Your hair is simply too.. common. It looks like it was dumped with wheelbarrow paint.. But the right pins should hide that flaw well."  
  
Kathryn blushed, then forced herself to relax. Eri always criticized her, and sometimes even compared her to Houki herself. But if Kathryn wanted to do this right, she had to act the part. And Eri knew more about being a lady than Kathryn did.. She must be only speaking the truth.  
  
Houki sighed again. :She speaks only out of spite, Shoshi-sama. She is just resentful of your earlier treatment of her. She is not used to being ignored and dismissed quite so easily. And you should not listen to her.. you are the lady, not her.:  
  
The light in Kathryn's eyes dimmed. But she was not Houki.. and Houki.. had been perfect. She had been the perfect lady.. She had been refined, polite, sophisticated, and..  
  
Houki gave an unladylike snort. :Perfect? Me? Hardly. You do not need grace and beauty to be a true lady.. A lady is a woman who is sure of her worth and knows that whatever other people say about her isn't true if she knows the truth.:  
  
"Are you listening to me, Shoshi-sama?" Eri chattered loudly, her hands on her hips. She sneered. "You're nothing but a worthless peasant.. Byakko must be one mislead deity.. to choose you for his second Miko. You're nothing but a worthless commoner! Look at yourself!"  
  
Kathryn couldn't speak. And she felt the tears rise.. She was outspoken, sure, but only when other people were mild-mannered.. She had never been so blatantly reviled before.. Tears stung her eyes. No.. this was only.. the second time..  
  
Eri sneered even more when she realized Kathryn's silence was one of hurt. "You are a weak one, you are. Houki-sama would have had me tossed out for my insolence minutes ago! You're just a spineless scullery maid, you good-for-nothing tramp!"  
  
Finally, Kathryn's rage started to build.. but it could not overcome her very strong feelings of hurt and self-loathing. "Don't.. talk to me like.. that." She said quietly.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it? You look like you've been working in the kitchen, like the kitchen maid you are! How did you get so dirty?" She then spied the papers etched with charcoal on Kathryn's dresser. She stomped over to them in disbelief. "Drawings!! And with coal, no less! What kind of idiot are you?! This is very unbecoming of a lady!" Then she sneered again. "Then again, how would you know?" She picked up a sketch. "And these are awful! How pathetic are you?"  
  
The dam holding Kathryn's rage back crumbled. "Put.. it.. down."  
  
Eri waved the paper. "What? This? I think I'm going to keep it, to show to my friends once I tell my superior I will not tolerate being your maid anymore! You're so ungrateful, you and your holier-than-thou attitude! I'm sure he'll understand! Besides, it's the maniac I'm serving."  
  
Kathryn was now visibly shaking. "Stop.. talking."  
  
"Or what? You'll scream me into submission? Like you did to your tramp sister?" Eri's confidence was overflowing.  
  
"Tramp..?" Kathryn's clenched and unclenched her fist.  
  
"Yes, tramp! Your youngest sister is a scholar, yes, that's fine.. but your devil-haired sister is no more than an ill-mannered strumpet! What gives her the right to act so loosely and uncaring of propriety? She has no inhibitions, that low-life!"  
  
Kathyrn's eyes blazed with a black light. Eri gasped and backed away. "ENOUGH!" Kathryn roared. She took a step to her maid, eyes blazing with fury. "You will not slander my sister like that!! How DARE you speak to me like that! I may be no lady, but I'm no weak fool that you can afford to speak to like that!" She took another step closer. "You think because I ignore you that I'm a complete buffoon? That it gives you the right to treat me like I'm nothing more than the dust beneath your feet?! You thought because I did not immediately punish you for your hurtful words, that I was a cowering fool?! I AM NO FOOL, Eri! I will not have you barging into my room like this and go about squishing me beneath your cursed slipper!!" Her hair started to whip in an unseen, fierce wind. Eri gasped with fear and backed up against the closed sliding doors. "I will not have you dirty my drawings.. my feelings released with all this confusion, fear, guilt, and.. anger.. ... And I will NOT allow you to slander me and my sisters! You have no right, you miserable woman!" Kathryn's rage was overwhelming. Silver lights sparked around her clenched fists. "NOW.. OUT!!!"  
  
With a sweeping wave of Kathryn's hand, the sliding doors opened and Eri was thrown outside. Kathryn stood by the doors and glared at the frightened maid. "Now go! And never come to this part of the palace again!" She raised her hand, as if to use her power to make Eri go flying, and the servant fled, screaming, down the hall.  
  
Suddenly, Houki was there. She touched Kathryn's shoulder and smiled softly. "Well done, Shoshi-sama. Well done. A bit unconventional, but impressive nonetheless." She smiled gently. "I am proud of you, Shoshi- sama.." She frowned worriedly. "Shoshi-sama.. are you not feeling well?"  
  
Kathryn covered her mouth, her face green. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Houki sweatdropped. "Oh, dear."  
  
Houki gazed at the lake with sad eyes. "I came here often, you know. Even though ladies were not supposed to come here.."  
  
Kathryn smiled sadly at Houki. "I'm sorry.. It's just that it's kind of overwhelming.. I thought because I came here.. That I was.."  
  
Houki smiled gently at Kathryn. ".. That you were responsible for my disappearance. Do not be silly. You cannot be to blame for the future.. that was never to be.. I was meant to leave.." She closed her eyes. ".. and I wanted to leave.."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked, wanting to understand.  
  
Houki smiled gently at Kathryn. "In time, you will learn the truth.. but right now, you must discover as much as you can by yourself. I am here only to guide you.. Once you have found your way.. I will.. disappear.. for good."  
  
Kathryn laughed as she surfaced, and tossed back her hair.  
  
Her new maid, Miyu, Samantha's own former maid, chuckled at Kathryn's gaiety, but implored her to get out of the lake. "Shoshi-sama! The emperor's coming this way!"  
  
Kathryn grinned mischievously. "Then hide in the bushes. I'll keep low so they can't see me."  
  
Miyu grinned her approval and promptly ducked as the emperor came by with his closest advisors. Kathryn smiled and began quietly swimming to the bank.  
  
"Hotohori-sama.. you really must do something about Taittsukun's seishi. They're driving the staff crazy!"  
  
Kathryn smiled and hid herself in the shadows of a small bridge. She was less than two feet away from the emperor. She could almost hear Hotohori's smile. "Is that so?"  
  
The advisor nodded vigorously. "Indeed, Hotohori-sama! The girl, Tei, has been giving migraines to your Majesty's librarians by asking for texts! And that other girl, Kyoku, is driving everyone else crazy! That wretched girl is disrupting everyone's work, and getting into all sorts of scrapes! That female is trouble, sire, trouble!"  
  
Kathryn stifled her giggle. That sounded like Vivien, all right. She leaned in closer to hear what the advisor had to say about her.  
  
"And Shoshi is the worst of the lot! She screams and tosses servants out of her room like rag dolls! She is ever scorched with demon's fire, and flies all around the palace, scaring the servants out of their skins! Your majesty, they must be stopped!"  
  
Kathryn frowned. Eri apparently had done a lot of exaggerating. Especially with her coal smudges and the 'demon scorches'. And she had only flown around once, to see what it was like..  
  
"Is that all?" Kathryn smiled. The emperor sounded amused.  
  
"No, not all!"  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. The man should have been an exorcist, with the way he was rambling.  
  
"She also dares to walk the palace grounds at night! Very improper for a lady, your Majesty!"  
  
".. I see. And has she been seen swimming in lakes, too?"  
  
"Yes, sire!"  
  
Kathryn winced. Oh-uh. She slowly looked up to see the emperor looking right at her.. but not too obviously. She grinned sheepishly at the amused smile playing on the emperor's face. She was busted.  
  
Kathryn waited until the footsteps faded before rising out of the pool. She saw her clothes and started pulling them on. Once she was done, she stepped out of the bushes and hissed, "Miyu, where are you?"  
  
"Shoshi-sama..! Where were you?" Miyu hissed back, stepping from the shadows. "I was so scared!" But she sounded exhilarated, too.  
  
Kathryn smiled guiltily. "I couldn't move. They were right on top of me. Hotohori saw me." She confessed, shame-faced.  
  
Miyu was horrified. "The emperor?! But Shoshi-sama..! Oh, what will Eri say? She will spread vicious rumors about you!"  
  
"Like she hasn't already? Hey, Miyu.."  
  
"Would you please wait in your mistress' room while I speak with her?" Hotohori asked, coming out from the shadows.  
  
Miyu gaped. Kathryn jumped and looked to where the advisors had gone. "But.. how..? They.. there.. you.. here.. huh?"  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Will you please.. Miyu-san?"  
  
Miyu bowed. "H-Hai! I will await you in your chamber, Shoshi-sama!" And with that, the maid hurried away.  
  
Kathryn slumped. "Now did you have to do that?"  
  
Hotohori chuckled. "You are that uncomfortable with me?"  
  
Kathryn decided to be honest with the emperor. "Well.. yes.. of course, I am. Let's see, you're the emperor, I'm a lady.. well.. not really.. But it's dark.. and you're a man.. and I'm an innocent unwitting damsel alone on the palace grounds.. But aside from that, you previously got a very lucky bird's eye view of me, as clothed as I was the day I was born, and.. Do I need to get any more specific?"  
  
Hotohori smiled. "You have quite a tongue on you, don't you?"  
  
Kathryn tried to stop herself, but her natural charm was first. "Yep, and you've seen the rest of me too."  
  
Hotohori laughed. "It was dark.. I couldn't see anything but your shoulders."  
  
Kathryn grinned, relaxing. "Aww.. you look so disappointed."  
  
Hotohori blinked, then blushed. Kathryn blinked. ..Was.. he disappointed? Well, he kinda looked it, come to think of it. She forced herself to stay cool. "So.. what do ya want to talk about?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Yes.. I wished to talk to you.. it's concerning your powers."  
  
Kathryn sweatdropped. "Look, I'm sorry for tossing Eri out of my room like that.. but there's a good reason for everything." Was all of Konan set against her? She had only given Eri a light bruise.. nothing worth tattling to the emperor about.. right? Her psychic toss had actually been very gentle..  
  
Hotohori smiled slightly. "It's not that.. It is the fact you have two powers.. not just one."  
  
Kathryn blinked. "But didn't I tell you that already? I have three powers.. that just need to be activated."  
  
"But is it possible..? The powers that have been activated are the powers of flying.. and the power to move objects.. I would like to know whether they are one and the same."  
  
Kathryn frowned. That was a good question. Was her telekinetic ability involved with her flying? Were they just one power.. combined?  
  
No, Byakko answered her. Your powers of flying and telekinesis are separate. You can fly as high as a bird.. yes, you have the power of telekinesis as well, but you cannot move yourself. It is not that strong. Your power of telekinesis.. is limited to moving objects at least as small as a house. You cannot move heavier or larger objects than a house.. and you cannot move yourself.  
  
Kathryn slumped with disappointment. "No.. flying and telekinesis are two different powers. Apparently, my telekinetic abilities are limited.. a muted echo of what they should be.." She pouted. ".. That's really not fair. I cannot move myself, and I cannot move objects heavier or larger than a house."  
  
Hotohori sweatdropped. "That's nothing to be sorry about, you know."  
  
Kathryn smiled slightly. He was right. "Yeah.. I guess.. I mean it is sorta cool that I have powers.." She perked up slightly. "Hey, wait a minute. What's your power?"  
  
Hotohori's eyes darkened. "I have the ability of superior swordmanship.."  
  
Kathryn shook her head, puzzled. "No, that can't be all. You learned how to use swords all by yourself.. that's not a given power.. it's a learned ability." Then she realized something.. The other Suzaku seishi.. the ones with suspicious powers.. Chiriko, Tasuki.. and Tamahome. Something was messed up with their powers. They were all naturally acquired. Chiriko.. was a child genius.. so supernatural accident in that. Tasuki had inherited his tessen. It wasn't his actual power. And Tamahome.. had learned martial arts from his sensei, a former Byakko seishi. They were all learned or naturally given powers. That meant.. they all had other powers.. But what were they? And more importantly, what was Hotohori's? Yes, he was an amazing swordsman.. and he had become amazing through years of training.. But what was the power actually given to him by Suzaku?  
  
Hotohori turned away. "I'm sorry.. but I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Gimme a break. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. "You have another power, don't you? I want to know!"  
  
Hotohori sweatdropped. She was less than three inches away from his face.. and she looked very curious.. and determined.  
  
Byakko chuckled. All you had to do was ask. His symbol is Hotohori, the sea snake.. or the Hydra, as some would call it. He has the ability to summon sea serpents.. He knows of this power, but he would rather not use it. But he is fond of them, so he has one in the lake.  
  
Kathryn blanched. There was a.. sea.. serpent.. in the lake..? And she had just swam in it.. butt-naked.. She felt faint. She must have looked like a pretty tempting morsel for a big sea snake. She could have gotten eaten! She wobbled.  
  
"Shoshi-sama?" Hotohori took hold of her so she could regain her balance, then scooted away. The woman looked positively nauseous. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kathryn felt sick. "Why in the world would you keep something as dangerous as a sea serpent in the lake..?" She put a hand to her mouth. ".. I think I'm going to be sick." She hurried away to find somewhere to puke. She was never going near that lake again! "I'll.. see you later.. away.. from the snake.." She felt her lunch rise. ".. Ohh.."  
  
"Hotohori-sama can summon sea serpents?" Miyu was shocked. "And there's one in the lake..? Oh, you must have been so scared.." She sympathized. "Please eat. Maybe it'll make you feel better."  
  
Kathryn looked at the food and almost threw up again. She looked away. "Please.. no food.. my stomach's empty enough as it is."  
  
Miyu made a face. "Too true."  
  
Kathryn sighed. She couldn't believe she had been in a lake inhabited by a sea serpent! And hadn't Miaka been in that lake once before, too? Why hadn't the thing attacked her, too? Maybe then she would've had some warning. "I'll just turn in for the night, Miyu-san.. See you in the morning.."  
  
Once Miyu had left, Kathryn lit a lamp and took the letter from her dresser. She remembered that Eri had been talking about this letter when she had first woken up in this world. And she still hadn't read it..  
  
"Hm." Kathryn pondered, wondering if she should open it. It was Houki's personal letter, and she wasn't Houki. She sighed. Better leave it sealed, then.  
  
Then Houki was there, sitting next to Kathryn on her bed. "No.. I'm curious. Would you please open it.. and read out loud for me?" Houki smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid I cannot hold the letter.."  
  
Kathryn smiled with understanding. "Of course.." Then she made a face. "Er.. one problem.."  
  
Houki cocked her head. "What is it?"  
  
Kathryn smiled apologetically. "I can speak and write Japanese perfectly adequately.. but I'm afraid I'm clueless when it comes to ancient Chinese.."  
  
Houki smiled, remembering. "Oh.. yes. I keep on forgetting you speak.." She said hesitantly. "..ing-irisu?"  
  
Kathryn sweatdropped. "Yeah.. I speak English. I'm American."  
  
Houki looked puzzled. "American.. and.. English? I don't understand.. If English is not your country, then why do you not speak.. American?"  
  
Kathryn sweatdropped again. "Er.. it's a long story. But the English and Americans speak the same language.." She wasn't really keen on American history, so she changed the subject. "Anyways, who's the letter from?" She held it up so Houki could read.  
  
Houki glanced at the letter.. then paled.  
  
Kathryn frowned with concern. "Houki? Is something wrong?"  
  
Houki was trembling. "No.. nothing is wrong.. but would it be terribly rude of me.. to ask you to leave the letter on the table so I could read it.. alone?"  
  
Kathryn's gaze softened. Whatever what was in the letter had really shaken Houki. ".. Are you sure..?"  
  
When Houki nodded brokenly, Kathryn quietly got up and left her room, closing her doors quietly behind her. She walked to the railing of the hall and looked over the palace grounds. Who had written to Houki..?  
  
"Your Majesty, are you sure you should be out here? It's starting to rain.."  
  
Kathryn started and looked down the hall. Hotohori was there, with one of his advisors. She quickly looked for somewhere to go, so she wouldn't interrupt them. She started to go down the hall when something the advisor said stopped her. She hurried to hide behind a pillar.  
  
"Your Majesty, would you please spend the morrow with some of the palace ladies? If it's not too much to ask, of course."  
  
Hotohori sighed and walked over to the railing. "The country is in the middle of a crisis.. Do you really think is the time to be talking of taking an empress?"  
  
The advisor sighed. "Your Majesty, the council and I have agreed that it would indeed be best."  
  
Hotohori turned. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
The advisor sighed with resignation. "Your Majesty, we understand that you do not wish to burden yourself with taking an empress, but the people need reassurance. What better way than to take yourself an empress, to lift their hopes? Such a celebration would brighten their hopes for the future.. And with the impending war.." The advisor looked uneasy. ".. We believe there is a need for a royal heir.. just in case.."  
  
".. I get killed in the war." Hotohori finished for his advisor. He looked down. "I understand.." He had wanted to stall for as long as possible.. but he was the emperor. Procrastination did not suit him. ".. I'll begin interviewing the palace ladies first thing tomorrow."  
  
The advisor sighed, relieved. "The council will be glad to hear it, your Majesty.. May I offer a few suggestions?"  
  
Hotohori smiled patiently. "But of course." He looked away. Give the man an inch..  
  
"Well, we happen to have several goodly candidates, your Majesty.. There is Lady.."  
  
As the advisor droned on, Hotohori looked out across the palace grounds as the rain drizzled down, giving the air a coolness that was both refreshing and depressing. His eyes suddenly caught movement at the far end of the hall. Curious, he leaned over to see..  
  
"Of course.. Lady Korin was a candidate.. before we discovered 'she' was a 'he', and therefore disqualified.."  
  
Kathryn, listening, started when her gaze met Hotohori's. A slow flush crept up her neck. Embarrassed, she tried to align herself with the pillar.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Shoshi..?"  
  
The advisor blinked. "Shoshi-sama, your Majesty? You cannot be serious."  
  
Hotohori blinked. "No.. I just.."  
  
The advisor looked chagrined. "I would advise you not to look at Shoshi-sama, your Majesty. She is not a lady and therefore she does not even qualify for consideration."  
  
Kathryn blushed. That was harsh..  
  
Hotohori was puzzled. "And why is that? I know as a fact, that she is even.. above nobility.." Well, she did have a deity for a father..  
  
The advisor blinked. "Truly, your Majesty? I had no clue." He dismissed it the next instant. "But even if she were nobility, she most certainly would not due. You do not have to be nobility to be a lady, your Majesty.. The palace ladies are the ever epitome of what Lady Shoshi is not.. They are quiet.. she screamed at one of her former maids most horribly, your Majesty; they are graceful and beautiful.. and while there is no denying her beauty.. her mannerisms leave a sour taste in one's mouth. She is outspoken and ill-mannered.. As a prospective empress, she cannot possibly be considered..!" Suddenly, the advisor caught sight of Kathryn's dress behind the pillar. ".. Shoshi-sama!"  
  
Kathryn's expression was unreadable. Without another word, she walked further down the hall and turned the corner.  
  
"Shoshi.." Hotohori hurried after her. 


	5. Houki's Confession

"Our Love Everlasting" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Shoshi!"  
  
Kathryn watched the emperor walk past her. Aligning herself with the tree, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Instead of fury rushing over her like an all-too familiar wave, she felt.. self-loathing. But that feeling was familiar, too. The advisor's words rung in her head like angry bees. 'Her mannerisms leave a sour taste in one's mouth.. She is outspoken and ill-mannered.. As a prospective empress, she cannot possibly be considered!..'  
  
She had first wanted to be angry at the advisor.. but she was only.. hurt.. because every word he had said was true. She was no lady.. And she could only dream of becoming Hotohori's empress. Tears gathered in her eyes. Not only that.. but she always had to fall in love with guys who would never love or even like her for who she was. She pined after men who were gentle and compassionate.. but she was temperamental and impulsive.. She wasn't fit for those guys whom she truly fell for.. and certainly not fit for an empress. She could never be compatible with them.. even less so with.. Hotohori. Her closed her eyes again. And the worst part was.. she was already falling in love with him.  
  
"Shoshi? Are you here?"  
  
Startled, Kathryn opened her eyes, and carefully, lifted herself off the ground. Slowly and quietly, she floated upwards until she came to the higher branches of the tree, when the leaves were thickest. Settling on a particularly sturdy branch, she waited until Hotohori would inevitably give up the search.  
  
All was quiet for a moment, then suddenly, she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Kathryn turned and her eyes popped. "Hotohori!" He was right behind her! Startled, she lost her balance and fell of the branch. "Aah!" Hotohori sweatdropped.  
  
"Aaah!" Kathryn tried to get herself afloat, but she was too frightened about the concept of free-falling, that she couldn't manage to concentrate her energies. "Waaah!" Waving her arms, she tried to fly, but she continued to fall like a rock. If only she had chosen a lower branch..  
  
Then suddenly, she was in Hotohori's arms. He landed on the ground gracefully, with Kathryn in his arms. Kathryn should have been thinking grateful thoughts, but she was only thinking sour ones. Even Hotohori was graceful! And he wasn't even a lady! How pathetic could she get?  
  
"Shoshi?" Hotohori sweatdropped. "You can let go of me now."  
  
Beet red, Kathryn jumped out of his arms and backed away until there was at least fifteen feet between them. "Sorry." She muttered, her eyes downcast.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Hotohori began to apologize. "I am sorry for the way my advisor insulted you. He does tend to become quite bold with his tongue at times. And.."  
  
".. It was most unfortunate I was there to witness it." Kathryn finished for him. "Uh-huh. If I hadn't been there, you wouldn't be apologizing, would you? You'd just keep silent, accepting his verdict as truth." Her eyes hardened. "Just like everyone else.." She muttered so low that Hotohori couldn't hear her.  
  
Hotohori looked chagrined. He wanted to deny it, but how could he deny the truth? He didn't really know Lady Shoshi all that well, so he really would have accepted his advisor's verdict as truth.. But looking at her now, he realized there was more to her than what appeared on the surface.  
  
Both of them were silent for a moment, Kathryn feeling more worthless by the moment. He hadn't denied it.. She didn't know why it hurt.. she had felt this way countless times before. She should be used to it by now. She turned away. "I had better be going. Houki should be finished by now.."  
  
"Houki?"  
  
Kathryn's eyes widened. Oops. "Er.. I mean.." Stupid, stupid Kathryn! Damn her loose tongue! "Oh, don't mind me.. I was just.. blabbing random stuff.. heh.. heh.." Kathryn's fake smile wobbled. The look on Hotohori's face was highly skeptical.. and inquiring. Uh-oh.. Kathryn sweatdropped. "I.. uh.. have to go now! G'Night!"  
  
"Shoshi?"  
  
Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks. This really was too annoying. She wasn't Houki.. well.. that wasn't exactly true.. but she was really still Kathryn.. right? She shook her head. Of course she was! She wasn't Houki! And Shoshi may be her seishi name, but why couldn't people just call her plain ol' Kathryn? She turned around. "Hotohori-sama.. I don't mean to be rude, but do you think it'll really be too hard to call me by my real name?"  
  
Hotohori blinked. "But you are Shoshi, a real seishi of Taiitsukun."  
  
Kathryn sweatdropped. He had a point. "I know that.. but I'd really like to be called Kathryn. Or Kate, for short."  
  
Hotohori looked thoughtful. ".. Very well. May I call you Kathryn?"  
  
Kathryn smiled, puzzled. People just liked to call her, simply, 'Kate'. But, why not? She shrugged. "Sure.. but in return, when I use your name, could I drop the –sama?"  
  
Now it was Hotohori's turn to look puzzled.. and chagrined. "That's asking a lot. I'm sorry if you don't respect me as the emperor.. but.."  
  
Kathryn's eyes widened, chagrined. "Oh, no, no! I don't mean it like that! Well.." How to explain..? "It's just.. in my country, we like to look at each other as equals.. and I'm kind of partial to that idea. I respect you as a leader, but I also respect you as a human being.." Was she making any sense? Probably not. ".. It's just that calling you –sama is very.."  
  
"Uncomfortable?"  
  
"Yes! That's the word!" Kathryn nodded, relieved. Then she hesitated. Would Hotohori be angry..? Well, she was in an ancient Chinese world, and maybe they weren't as amenable to the idea of equality as Americans were. She sweatdropped. She suddenly felt like Alice confronting the Queen of Hearts. The words 'Off with her head!' echoed like death bells in her head. Oh dear.. And Miaka's head had nearly been cut off for just being rude.. She was so lost in her terrible imagination, that she didn't notice the emperor's eyes soften. Kathryn slumped. "Could you give me a moment to tie back my hair?" She asked the emperor miserably.  
  
Hotohori was confused. "What for?"  
  
"To make cutting off my head easier for you. Or would you rather have Tasuki-san cremate me? It'll be way more convenient."  
  
Hotohori sweatdropped. This girl had one crazy imagination on her. "No one's going to cut off your head." Then he frowned. "Who is.. 'Tasuki'?"  
  
Kathryn sighed with relief. "Oh, good. I really don't want to die while I'm still young and beautiful, you know." Then she paled. Oops. Not again. "Er.. Tasuki is the name of .. of.. a guy in a boy band back home.. Er.. During concerts, he uh.. burns up the.. stage..?" She grimaced. How lame was she?  
  
Hotohori frowned. "Boy band..?"  
  
Kathryn laughed weakly. "Hah hah.. yeah.. Oh, look at the time! I'll get going now while you go feed your sea snake, k? Bye!" Lifting her skirts, Kathryn ran down the hall. How was Byakko expecting her to keep her mouth shut? Wasn't he her father? He should know better than to entrust her with so many secrets! She was Kathryn, for crying out loud!  
  
She knew better than to go looking for trouble, but this was an exception, Kathryn decided. She was bored through and through! She needed a break! And she also wanted to check out Hotohori's pet snake..  
  
Houki chuckled inside her head. "You really can't keep out of trouble, can you?"  
  
Embarrassed, Kathryn pretended not to hear her. "Ahh.." Then she gave up. "Well, how can I? There's something in that lake.. something I've only heard about in legends, and it's right in front of me! How could I resist that?"  
  
"By imagining the possible razor-sharp teeth, sharp claws, and a possible appetite for human flesh?" Houki supplied helpfully.  
  
Kathryn sweatdropped. "Thanks a lot." Now that Houki had mentioned it for what was about the umpteenth time.. her little escapade didn't seem so alluring. But still.. Hotohori had summoned the sea snake right..? Then.. that meant there was a good chance he would be around the lake, too..  
  
Houki sounded curious. "How delightful! You're falling in love with Hotohori-sama! Oh, how perfect!"  
  
Kathryn sweatdropped, confused. "How can you say that? Aren't you his wife.. Hm.. I mean.. you're supposed to be his wife in the future.. but.. I'm getting confused here."  
  
Houki chuckled. "What do you really know about me, Shoshi-sama?" She asked curiously.  
  
Kathryn shrugged, turning the corner. "Not much. Keisuke told me you looked a lot like Korin.. er.. I mean, Nuriko, and you loved Hotohori and had his baby. Like I said, I don't know that much about you, really."  
  
For some reason, Houki's joviality dimmed. "He said I loved Hotohori?"  
  
Now it was Kathryn's turn to be curious. She barely noticed that she was already near the lake. "Didn't you?"  
  
Houki sighed, if with a hint of resignation. "I suppose you have the right to know.. Of course I loved Hotohori.. who couldn't love that man? He's so.. gentle.."  
  
Kathryn had reached the lake, but she decided this was more important. Instead, she settled on a short rock ledge. Houki's spirit separated from her body, and stood before her. Again, Kathryn was struck by Houki's.. aura.. of grace and elegant beauty. She was what a lady.. was supposed to be.  
  
Houki looked out over the lake and smiled when she saw the serpent within, barely noticeable, resting near the shore. "Of course I love Hotohori.. but not in the way you and.. I suppose, everyone else assumed. I love him as my dear friend.. and as the only person I have left of the one I truly love."  
  
"The one you truly love..? That means there's another guy?"  
  
Houki smiled sadly and nodded. "Hai.. He's Hotohori's brother.. Tendou. Tendou Shu."  
  
"Euiko.. Have I disturbed your rest?" Hotohori inquired politely of his friend.  
  
The beautiful sea serpent, gleaming with blue and green scales, looked into the emperor's eyes with beautiful orbs of blue. "Hotohori.. I am pleased you have come to visit me.. It has been a while.." Though the serpent's voice was inhuman, it had a warm softness to it.. and sounded serenely pleasant.  
  
Hotohori smiled fondly at his friend of fifteen years. "I have been here often.." He gently protested.  
  
The sea serpent seemed to smile. "Yes.. but only with your advisors.. why do you come now? Are you sure you can't use this time more.. wisely?"  
  
The emperor smiled cheerfully. "What are advisors for? They advise me on several matters, why can they not make some minor decisions themselves? Besides, I could use the break."  
  
"What has happened, my child?"  
  
Hotohori sighed wearily. "I look over prospective empresses on the morrow. As you know, I am not really looking forward to it."  
  
"It is just another chore that needs to be done."  
  
"Indeed." Hotohori agreed.  
  
The friends were quiet for a moment, before the serpent spoke again. "The girl who swam in my lake.. who is she?"  
  
Hotohori blinked. "The girl who.. Oh! You mean Kathryn? She's the second Byakko no Miko, and a seishi of Taittsukun's."  
  
Euiko the serpent looked thoughtful. "Truly? Then it is no wonder I sensed great power from her.. not overly powerful as the others.. but more.. widely-spread.."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"The other girls that were with her.. There was one with short brown hair and one with hair as fiery gold as the setting sun.."  
  
Hotohori immediately realized who they were. "Oh you mean her sisters? They are also Taittsukun's seishi's. Tei-san is the second Genbu no Miko while Kyoku-san is another Suzaku seishi like myself."  
  
"Yes.. that must be them. Their powers are astoundingly powerful.. and this Kathryn's powers are equally great.. but not nearly the same."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The powers of the two other girls are concentrated into only a few gifts, but the power of this Kathryn is more widely distributed into several gifts.."  
  
"You mean she has more than three powers?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
Hotohori looked thoughtful. "Yes.. Kathryn never ceases to amaze me.."  
  
The serpent smiled again. "You like this Kathryn?"  
  
Hotohori smiled, genuinely amused. "Well, she is unconventional at times.. but entertaining and unique at the same time."  
  
"She intrigues you?"  
  
"Indubitably."  
  
"Then why not consider her for your future empress?" Euiko suggested.  
  
Hotohori shook his head regrettably. "I'm afraid I cannot. I will only marry for love.. and.."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And only for the reason that my people accept her. Kathryn is too.. robust for my subjects' taste.."  
  
"You disapprove?"  
  
"No.." Hotohori looked chagrined. "She is a wonderful friend.. but.."  
  
"You believe yourself in love with the Suzaku no Miko."  
  
Hotohori stared at his old friend. "How did you know..?"  
  
"You may not have been to my lake to visit me but I have seen you.. you look at the Suzaku no Miko with such love in your eyes.."  
  
A slight flush stained Hotohori's face. "I did not realize I was that obvious.."  
  
The serpent smiled softly. "You weren't.. not too much. But are you sure you love Yuuki Miaka or the Suzaku no Miko..?  
  
Hotohori looked confused. "But they are the one and the same."  
  
The serpent only smiled sadly. "If you say so.." Suddenly, her serpentine whiskers twitched. "Oh.. how curious. It seems your.. friend is here again.. I will go greet her, I think." With that, the serpent darted away.  
  
"Matte, Euiko!" .. What had she meant.. did he love Yuuki Miaka or the Suzaku no Miko..? They were the same.. weren't they? He turned away. He loved Miaka.. he loved her innocence.. her inner strength.. and the light of joy she brought into his heart whenever she was around.. He loved Miaka. He loved the Suzaku no Miko. And they were the same woman.. It was that simple.  
  
"Nani? You mean.. You already love someone else? This Tendou guy?"  
  
Houki nodded, a sad light flickering in her ghostly eyes. "Yes.. I have always loved him.. But to save my family, I had to leave home.. and my love behind. Tendou is the man I love.. and he is Hotohori-sama's older brother by a year."  
  
"How is that possible?" Kathryn was incredulous. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Hotohori also has another younger brother and two sisters.. but there whereabouts are unknown.. They might not even be alive.. But long ago.. when Hotohori was still very young, a conflict arose surrounding the question of which son should be the future emperor.. Of the five children, Tendou, the eldest, and Hotohori, were the ones of which the prophecies spoke. Tendou was to be the Suzaku King.. the one who was to be doubly blessed and protected by Suzaku himself.. and Hotohori was to be one of the most powerful of Suzaku's shichiseishi. The advisors wanted Tendou to rule, for he was to be the more blessed in Suzaku's eyes, while Hotohori's mother wanted Hotohori to become emperor. Of course, Tendou would be blessed, but Hotohori was the one with the actual power of a seishi.. You see, the empress was of Kotou descent, and was married to the emperor in hopes of peace.. The empress was the sister of Kotou's present emperor. But Kotou's emperor is much too greedy, and peace is the farthest thing from his mind right now. Anyway, the empress wanted power.. peace wasn't the highest priority in her mind. And she wanted to take her brother's country as well. She was a very ambitious woman. She didn't want Tendou.. who was to be blessed by the gods.. to simply ensure peace in Konan.. she wanted pure, raw power. And she saw that it Hotohori. So she had Hotohori's other siblings tossed into the river."  
  
Kathryn's eyes were wide with horror. "But a peasant and his wife happened upon Tendou in the river and rescued him. They raised him in a village very far away from here.. Tendou and I grew up together and.. we fell in love."  
  
Kathryn still didn't understand. "But Keisuke said you and Hotohori had a baby.. Boushin.. and.."  
  
Houki sadly shook her head. "Yes.. I befriended Hotohori-sama and became very close friends.. but my love for Tendou never died. As did Hotohori-sama's love for Miaka-sama never diminished."  
  
At that, the light in Kathryn's eyes dimmed. "He.. still loved Miaka.. until the end?"  
  
Houki nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. He never stopped loving her.. and I never stopped loving Tendou. But when Miaka rescued Tamahome-sama from the drug Kodoku, and the lovers were reunited, I saw Hotohori sadly turn away from them.. I was so heartbroken for my friend that that night.. I made a promise. I promised to stay with him.. and love him no matter what. Then.. my village was destroyed in a raid by Kotou. I hurried home and found that the only survivor was my Tendou. But I couldn't love him anymore. Hotohori mattered very much to me and we had become very close.. I needed so stay with him.. I couldn't just leave him. So.. I made the greatest mistake I had ever made in my life.. I said goodbye to Tendou. I made him think I had fallen in love with Hotohori. He was shaken.. yes.. and furious. It was then that he told us his story.. Three months later, he stormed the palace as a rebel and tried to kill Hotohori." Houki's eyes shone with tears. "I couldn't let him kill Hotohori.. so I stood between him and the sword. It was then that Tendou 'realized' the truth of my love for his brother and his will for revenge was broken." Houki bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I can never forget the look of sadness in his eyes.. he really thought I had stopped loving him.. Then this mad prophet.. a disgraced man who had manipulated Tendou's feelings of rage and revenge.. struck him from behind when he hesitated to kill the emperor."  
  
Kathryn's eyes widened. "He.. killed Tendou?"  
  
"Yes.. In his grief and with love for his elder brother, Hotohori slew that madman.. But Tendou.. was already dying.. He wished me and Hotohori happiness in the end.. but I.. I.. Tendou died before I could tell him the truth.. that I still loved him.."  
  
"You never told him..?"  
  
"No.. But I still loved Hotohori.. and he was the only thing left of my Tendou.. So I became his true empress.. and I gave him his heir. In time, I grew to love Hotohori more in the way that I had loved Tendou.. but I could never really give him my heart the way I had given mine to Tendou's.. Hotohori was hurt terribly, Shoshi-sama.. and he was hurt more than once. He loved Miaka-sama and lost her to Tamahome. For a while, I believe he started to love me, but my heart had always belonged to Tendou. I know it's selfish of me.. But I beg of you.. please don't hurt him again.. I know he feels something for you.. and even if he would not be aware of it.. I would not want him to be hurt.. ever again." 


	6. Desire for Courage

"Our Love Everlasting" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kathryn sat alone on a stone by the lake. Houki's spirit had gone off into the heavens for a brief spell, to recuperate, so to speak. Kathryn was left alone to think about not only her future.. but the futures of those Houki had left behind. Kathryn looked into the water, her mind a total blank. Her silver eyes were sad.. and resigned.  
  
How did she get into so many of these situations? Why did she always have to take care of other people's problems? Kathryn was permanently stuck in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho and people were expecting her to either fail or succeed at replacing someone she didn't have any right or want to replace! This was just not fair..  
  
Houki's story had moved her, but the facts were still there. Kathryn had to fall in love with Hotohori. Kathryn smiled, mocking herself. No problem there. She already was half in love with him. Heck, she always fell for guys like him.. But the problem was.. how to make him fall in love with her? That was a toughie.  
  
She simply wasn't suited to fall in love with the guy of her dreams. Hotohori was perfect inside and out. He was so gentle and kind.. the perfect gentleman. And his looks didn't help either. How could she not fall for long silky hair the color of milk chocolate.. and eyes like golden sherry.. and a smile that made her knees weak.. She could go on and on. He was the perfect guy. But.. not perfect for her.  
  
Kathryn was argumentative, too curious for her own good, and completely lacking in the beauty, grace, and style department. She was just unique, she tried to tell herself.. but not in a good way, she reminded herself sadly. Kathryn sighed in frustration. Oh, why was she constantly putting herself down?! She was different.. but that was okay, wasn't it? And of course she couldn't help falling for a guy like Hotohori, but everyone loved him anyway. His people, Houki, Nuriko.. the list could go on and on.  
  
Kathryn smiled wryly. How ironic. Back home, she had been proud of her individuality, her 'uniqueness'. She had been disgusted at her classmates for wanting to be popular, for wanting to be trendy. She had been enigmatic on the subject of being her own person, being herself. And now look at her. She wanted to be a lady. She wanted to be accepted. She made a face. She was pathetic. Why was it so different now?  
  
"Because you are falling in love with Hotohori." The sea serpent answered her, swimming towards her.  
  
Kathryn boggled. "SNAKE!!"  
  
The sea serpent sweatdropped. "M-Matte.."  
  
"SNAKE! AIYEEE!" Kathryn scrambled away as fast as her kimono-clad legs would allow her to go.  
  
Chagrined, Euiko watched her go. "Now that could have gone better." She said, frowning with disappointment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Houki asked Kathryn, wondering why her friend was crawling on her hands and knees on the hard wooden floor.  
  
"I can't find it!" Kathryn panicked.  
  
"Find what?"  
  
"My notes!" Kathryn told her anxiously. She had been studying Houki and Nuriko for some time now and had taken notes on their ladylike behavior and ladylike tendencies. If she lost them, she would lose her one chance of snaring Hotohori! Oh, this wasn't good!  
  
"Kate?"  
  
Kathryn barely heard her name. "Doko.. where could they be? I left them right on my table.."  
  
Samantha sweatdropped. "Kate.. What are you doing?"  
  
Kathryn started, and bumped her head up against her bed. Ow! "Ow.." She said sorely, then she stood up and rubbed her head. She tried to practice her improved speech on her sister, "Oh, hello Samantha. How are you today?"  
  
Samantha immediately looked disturbed. Kathryn sweatdropped. Did she sound that unconvincing? Was she that lame?  
  
Samantha cleared her throat. "Er.. Kate.. are you feeling okay?"  
  
Kathryn cocked her head, puzzled. "Why, of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
Samantha made a face. "Kate.. is that you or Houki talking?"  
  
Kathryn blinked. Was this was everything was about? Still, she was careful about the way she talked. "Why, of course Houki's not talking. I'm Shoshi. Are you feeling well, Samantha?"  
  
However, her sister still looked unconvinced. "Kate, is Houki taking over your personality?"  
  
Stricken, Kathryn looked down at the floor. Was she that obvious? Was she that pathetic? "Why.. am I acting strangely?"  
  
Samantha couldn't help but be blunt. "Yes, you are. You're not acting like the Kate I know.. you're acting like.. like.. a lady."  
  
Kathryn quickly masked her hurt. Oh. Why wasn't she surprised? "Like a lady, huh? You mean the real me's that hopeless?"  
  
"Er.. no. I mean.. er.. I know you don't really talk like that.. so.."  
  
Kathryn sighed and sat on her bed. Oh, what was the use? Samantha knew her better anyway. "Oh, shush. I don't like it when you stammer, Sammy. And no, Houki's not taking over my personality."  
  
Samantha sat next to her sister. "So Houki's sprit really does linger within you?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Yes.. at least remnants of it. She's not taking over.. just.." She turned red. ".. she's tutoring me."  
  
Samantha blinked. "Tutoring.. you? On what?"  
  
Kathryn's face reddened even more. Why must she embarrass herself on a daily basis? "On.. how to be a lady." She muttered, embarrassed.  
  
It took Samantha a while to digest this new information. After she had done so, she couldn't help but smile. "Why.., may I ask?"  
  
Kathryn sighed. Samantha wasn't usually this dense. "You do know that I'm supposed to take Houki's place in this world, right?"  
  
Samantha nodded slowly. ".. Right.." She still couldn't see where Kathryn was getting at. ".. And..?"  
  
".. And because of that, I'm supposed to fall in love with Hotohori and have his kids." Even coming from her, something didn't sound right.  
  
Samantha's smile broadened. "And you think the best way to do that is to be exactly like Houki was supposed to be?"  
  
Kathryn slumped. "Yes." She muttered. Wasn't she obvious enough?  
  
Samantha couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "You can't be serious!"  
  
Kathryn was hurt. Were her performances that laughable? "But I am.."  
  
Samantha was immediately apologetic. But she couldn't stop smiling. "I know you are, and that's why it's so funny. Geez, Kate, what cave did you crawl out of? If you want to fall in love with Hotohori, and him to fall in love with you, just be yourself!"  
  
"Demo.."  
  
Samantha gently touched her sister's shoulder. "Listen, Kate.. think. Why did Hotohori love Miaka in the beginning..? Because.. she was so full of life. You are also.. full of it. And you already have a weakness for guys like Hotohori. It'll be a snap to fall for Hotohori.. Do you get it, yet?"  
  
Kathryn was stunned. "But how could you be so sure..?" Coming from her, it sounded so simple. But life.. especially love, was never that simple.  
  
Samantha smiled gently. "Do you remember life outside the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, Kate? Guys liked you. Some even asked you to be their girlfriend. But you rejected them all.. as if you were waiting for something.. or someone. Hotohori's your dream guy. Remember that." Samantha got up and walked towards the sliding doors. She only looked back once to smile encouragingly at her sister.  
  
A while after Samantha had gone, Kathryn was still thinking. Her sister's words had made her feel better, undoubtedly, but there was still one thing.. Hotohori was her dream guy, sure.. but fat chance she would be anyone's dream girl.  
  
A few days later, Kathryn decided to try out her sister's advice. She had to be herself. She just had to remember that. Just be herself. Peace of cake.  
  
"Shoshi-sama! Shoshi-sama!" Miyu hurried after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
Kathryn smiled cheerfully at her friend. "Well, I'm going to the lake first to talk with Hotohori's pet snake, then I'm going to swim for a bit before taking a little flight around town. After that, I think I'll play some pranks on the advisors, then go to Hotohori to have a little chat. Wanna come?"  
  
Miyu was speechless. "S-Shoshi-sama.. b-but.."  
  
Kathryn looked at her invisible watch. "Oh, look at the time! I'd better go! I don't know the naptime of the serpent, and I don't want to waste too much of her time. You're free to join me later, Miyu, if you want. I think I'd rather enjoy the company. Well, ja!" Kathryn hurried off in the direction of the lake.  
  
Staring after her mistress, Miyu began to sweat. Oh, maybe she should fetch Tei-sama.. But Shoshi-sama wouldn't get into too much trouble, right? She could only hope.  
  
"Ms. Snake! Ms. Snake!" Kathryn smiled when she saw the serpent swim up to her after a few minutes of calling. She gasped at the sea snake's watery beauty and smiled even more. She was beautiful!  
  
Euiko blinked at the young lady's fearlessness. Was this the same woman who had run away screaming 'snake!' at the top of her lungs just a few days ago? "Y-Yes?"  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Wow.. you're so pretty.." Then she composed herself. "I just came to apologize for my terrible behavior the other day. I really couldn't help myself. You really don't look like a scary sea monster up close, you know."  
  
Euiko smiled reluctantly. As puzzling as her new fearlessness was, the girl was really quite charming. "You are Kathryn?"  
  
Kathryn blinked. "You know my name?"  
  
Euiko smiled. "Hotohori has told me quite a bit about you."  
  
Kathryn blushed. "Really?" She looked around quickly then whispered, "Did he tell you good things about me? What does he think about me?"  
  
Euiko couldn't help but chuckle. "Well.. he is intrigued by your uniqueness, that's for sure."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Well of course he is. I bet I'm the only female who's as beautiful as he is, huh?"  
  
Euiko grinned back. "You're quite different from your sisters, you know."  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Only by sight."  
  
"Well, you're right. I'm prettier, smarter, and more graceful than the whole lot of 'em." She boasted teasingly. The sea serpent was really quite nice. Why had she been so afraid at first? She smiled sadly. Because at heart, she was a chicken. A real feather-brained first-rate coward. Her outer mask of confidence was just.. a mask. But it did help her sometimes. Her mask was made of false courage. But it had always managed to help her. And now, because of it, she had gotten the courage needed to befriend a really nice creature.  
  
Euiko smiled. "You're not such a baby after all." She said, pleasantly surprised.  
  
Kathryn arched a brow. "A baby? Me? Pshaw!"  
  
Euiko smiled again. "You know, I think the two of will become quite good friends."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "That's good. Because I have a few questions I'd like to ask you.."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
Kathryn breathed in the morning air contentedly. Ah. What a wonderful day it was turning out to be. Already she had befriended a sea snake, took a delightful morning dip with her newfound friend, and now she was about to take only her second real flight.. but this time, instead of just circling the palace, she planned to take in the sights of Konan from a bird's eye view.  
  
Giggling, Kathryn balanced herself on the edge of the palace roof. Before she had been afraid of heights.. but not so much anymore. Hey, if she couldn't fall, why be afraid?  
  
Kathryn wondered if she were going too far. But if she wanted real courage, she had to be bold! Both inside and on the surface! How else was she going to snag Hotohori? She smiled sheepishly to herself. Snag him? Not a good choice of words, really. But she was already falling in love with him.. and he had loved Miaka because she had been 'full of life', right? Well, what better way to catch his interest than to take risks? She was going to be bold! She was going to be brave! She wasn't going to go through with this!  
  
Accidentally, Kathryn had looked all the way down.. and suddenly, she didn't feel any confidence at all. She was on a freakin' palace roof, for crying out loud! What had she been thinking?! She started to crawl back to where she had come from, but her father stopped her.  
  
If you want to master your gift of flying, daughter, you have to practice the ability.  
  
Kathryn wanted to cry. "But.. it's so high.." She sobbed.  
  
Byakko sighed. Very well. It seems you need a little push in everything, daughter.  
  
"Nani?" Kathryn opened her eyes. "What are you going to do?" Suddenly, a monstrous gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew her off the roof. "WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Screaming, Kathryn was too frightened to even think of breaking her fall with her power. Exasperated, Byakko, gave her a mental nudge. Kathryn, fly!  
  
Kathryn couldn't stop screaming. Sighing with frustration, Byakko momentarily took control of Kathryn's mind and instructed her limbs to move. Finally, Kathryn's arms spread and with a few measured strokes, he finally managed to find the breeze's rhythm. She was flying.  
  
When she didn't touch the ground, Kathryn cautiously opened one eye. She boggled. She was flying! Incredible! Smiling contentedly, she allowed her invisible wings to find their rhythm. Smiling, she looked down at the palace as she flew overhead. "There! Now that wasn't so hard!"  
  
Byakko mentally sweatdropped. The only thing you need to learn is to let go. You have to learn to take a leap of faith.. literally speaking, of course.  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "Of course. I think I'm getting the hang of it, though."  
  
Byakko sighed, giving up on his daughter-in-denial.  
  
As Kathryn flew over the palace gates, she allowed her spirits to soar free.. Here, high in the sky.. she was free.. to be herself. Giving a joyous shout, she dived towards some frightened villagers, laughing with sheer happiness.  
  
The advisor nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get to the throne room as fast as possible. He threw the doors open. The emperor was already listening to several other advisors giving complaints.  
  
Hotohori sighed mentally, and looked towards the newest arrival. "I suppose you have come with a complaint against Shoshi-sama?" He asked wearily.  
  
The advisor nodded, his royal hat askew on his shiny head. "Hai! Your Majesty, I beg you to stop the witch! She is causing utter chaos in the city!"  
  
Several other advisors nodded their agreement. "Yes! Yes! She is trouble!" They all agreed, greatly troubled.  
  
Hotohori closed his eyes. "Silence."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I wish to hear your complaints, one by one, if you please."  
  
"Sire, she has been swooping from the skies, upsetting your people, and carrying them off with her into the sky like a winged demoness!"  
  
"She has gone mad! She has been throwing carts around like a circus performer!"  
  
"She has become a demoness! She screeches like a thousand banshees!"  
  
"She has your people crying and weeping for mercy! She is terrorizing them, my lord!"  
  
Hotohori had had enough. He put up a hand. His advisors immediately grew silent and eagerly awaited his command to banish the troublemaker. Hotohori's eyes were still closed.  
  
Hotohori knew better than to immediately trust his advisors right away. This was not the first time they had exaggerated a story. He opened his eyes. "Please fetch Tei-sama."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"I will go to my chamber and rest. Instruct Tei-sama to go to her sister and demand an explanation for her actions."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Hotohori waited but still, nobody moved. "I wish to be alone."  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
"Houki-sama! Houki-sama! Do it again! Do it again!" The child squealed eagerly.  
  
Laughing, Kathryn set the child down. "Iie.. I need to work, Ikue."  
  
As if on cue, another villager called for her attention. "My lady, may I request your aid?"  
  
Kathryn floated off to the villager. "Hai. What may I do for you?"  
  
He smiled fondly at the pretty blue-haired miko and pointed to his cart. "I don't wish to trouble you, my lady.. but I was wondering.."  
  
Kathryn smiled, her eyes sparkling with life and genuine warmth. "Wonder on." She said, smiling happily.  
  
The poor villager smiled gratefully. "My lady, I have just sold my horses to feed my family, but I have no way to get this cart back to my house." He scratched his head sheepishly. "I didn't think I'd get this much rice for my horses.. and I need to bring it back to my family.."  
  
Kathryn smiled gently. "Say no more." She floated over to the cart loaded with rice and closing her eyes, she concentrated her energy and lifted her hands. The cart rose off the ground. She opened her eyes and looked at the villager. "Now where did you say your house was?"  
  
Hotohori looked away from the curious looks of the villagers and inwardly scolded himself for not bringing a hood. Even dressed in simple clothes, his grace, beauty, and flowing long hair all screamed 'royalty'! And his fancy sword strung at his side didn't help matters. But he simply felt comfortable with his trusted sword at his side..  
  
He sighed. He wasn't here to contemplate his unusual, royal beauty that made him stand out like a sore thumb.. He was here to investigate Kathryn's 'crimes' for himself. Speaking of which.. where could he start looking first? Strangely enough, he didn't see any villagers running for their lives. So perhaps his advisors' stories had been a little stretched..  
  
"Hayaku! Hayaku! Houki-sama just lifted an entire cart by herself! And she didn't lift a finger!" Hotohori watched as two excited little children rushed past him.  
  
Hotohori frowned. "Houki..?" He called out to the children. "Ne.. matte! Where is this lady you speak of?"  
  
The little girl with an adorable heart-shaped face looked back at him. "Follow us! We'll show you!"  
  
Hotohori started running after the children. He smiled wryly. The emperor of Konan running after two adorable ragamuffins like he was a child himself. "Matte.. is her name Houki-sama?"  
  
"I dunno. Oniichan said that's her name! She's really pretty too! But you're more beautiful, lady!"  
  
Hotohori sweatdropped. When would it ever stop..?  
  
The cart landed in front of the poor, worn-down house with a gentle thud. Kathryn sighed and dusted her hands. That had been one heavy cart! The villager's wife rushed out with a ladle of water. "Arigatou, Houki- sama! Are you thirsty?"  
  
Kathryn smiled gratefully, accepting the ladle. "Arigatou!" She smiled cheerfully. "That was thirsty work!" She took a grateful sip of the cool water. Mm.. that hit the spot.  
  
"Kathryn?"  
  
"Phlewey!" Kathryn spat out the water, startling the villager and his family. That voice! She turned around in amazement. "Hotohori! Uh.. I mean.. Your Highness!" She blinked with confusion. "What are you doing..!"  
  
Kathryn stared at the emperor. "H-Hotohori? Is that ..!"  
  
Kathryn couldn't help but stare. Oh.. Oh no.. Was that how Hotohori looked with his hair down..? Oh no.. How could anyone look so.. so.. hot.. yet so innocently.. hot..?  
  
Long silky hair loosely tied with red silk.. gorgeous, inquiring golden eyes.. Oh wow.. And his common clothing just added to her troubles. It made him look more rugged.. more human.. more appealing in her eyes.  
  
Getting a hold of herself, she tried to regain her dignity. "M-May I help you, H-Hotohori.. er.. I mean.. your Highness?"  
  
Everyone surrounding them stared. "Your Highness?" Many of them echoed in disbelief. "He's the emperor?!"  
  
Dismayed, Hotohori motioned for Kathryn to come forward. Kathryn did. "Why did you just do that?"  
  
Kathryn had no idea what she had done. Had she just made an unladylike stumble? "Do what?" She asked cluelessly.  
  
Byakko sighed. 


End file.
